Roadtrip
by wallACEwho
Summary: Eclaire:When Elle needs help she turns to the Bennets. Claire has also been having trouble with her powers. What happens when the pair are forced to rely on each other.
1. Early Day's

Authors Note:Nothing belongs to me. I'm just borrowing it. Spoilers for Eris Quod Sum in early chapters

Not something I would usually write but the Airplane scene in Eris Quod Sum just caused my inner writer to sit up and go sqwee. Besides I've been looking for an excuse to write Elle as she is one of my favourite Characters. Eris Quod Sum missing scenes for the first two chapters but AU after that.

**Early Day's **

Claire lay looking at the ceiling. Across the corridor in the Bennet guest room was the last person she had ever expected to see again. The electric blonde Elle Bishop. Normally her first reaction upon finding Elle in her house would have been to push her into the bath and turn the shower on, especially after what she did to Lyle, but the sight of the older blonde as she sat at her computer pin pricks of electricity moving across her skin and the sadness in her voice as she had greeted Claire had caused the cheerleader to feel sympathy.

In the guest room Elle was also looking at the ceiling. She had coming to this house looking for Noah, but had found he was not there and had got soaked for her trouble. All she had done was shock Lyle for Pete's sake. However once she had dried off and explained her situation they had kindly put her up. Lyle still gave her the stink eye though.

As the electricity sparked across her skin again, Elle got up and made a move downstairs. As she entered the living room she noticed a light on in the kitchen and looked inside to find Claire warming up some milk.

"Hey pom-pom" Elle said quietly

Claire looked up "Elle" she nodded curtly

"So" Elle said taking a seat at the island "couldn't sleep"

Claire turned "no, too much on my mind, you?"

Elle held up her hand to show the lightning dancing across her skin "haven't slept properly in months"

Claire got a second mug from the cupboard and filling both with milk sat opposite Elle and pushed one of the mugs across to the elder blonde. "Here" she said "might help"

"Thanks" Elle replied picking up the mug and taking a sip

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Claire spoke again "so can I ask what happened. I mean last time I saw you; you had pinpoint control over your ability. Now it's sparking all over the place".

Elle sat looking into the depths of her mug before replying "Sylar" she said "busted into Level 5 and started his psycho head-cutting thing. My powers shocked him before he got too far but ever since I've had no control", she looked into her mug again before looking up at the cheerleader once more "so what about you Cheerleader what's with the non-pain thing"

"Same as you" Claire said "Sylar came here and took my power. I survived but ever since I can't feel pain" silence reigned for a little while longer before another word was uttered "why did you come here" Claire said eventually

"After Angela fired me I drifted around for a bit, went to London and saw our old friend Claude"

Claire looked up "how is he"

"As well as can be expected, hooked up with this force-field wielding chick and her boyfriend, Anyway when I was in London someone gave me a Pinehearst card, told me they could help me"

"But" Claire prompted after Elle had been quiet for a few minutes

"Well sorry for not having your faith in mankind Pom Squad., but I've been manipulated by enough people and before I committed to anything I wanted to see if they were legit and since your Dad is the only person who's been honest with me. Well I thought he might be able to give me some advice." She fell silent again watching as the electricity arced across her skin.

Claire looked at her "I promise you Elle we will figure this out. Together."

"Thanks pom-pom, for everything" Elle said quietly. Suddenly the lights above them flicked and Elle screamed out in pain the arc's becoming more prominent on her skin.

Claire ran around the island and placed her arms around the older blonde. She didn't know why she did it but strangely the sight of Elle hurting like that caused her pain as well. The only type of pain she could now feel.

The electricity fried her skin but her ability immediately healed all damage causing Claire to hold Elle even tighter. "Okay Elle" she whispered into the blondes hair "focus on my voice and calm down"

She rubbed Elle's back in ever decreasing circles "come on" she said "you can do this". Eventually the lightning subsided and the lights brightened once again. Elle looked up "Why did you do that" she asked quietly.

Claire looked at her "I don't know" she said "it seemed like the right thing to do"

She took Elle's arm "come on" she said "lets get you to bed"

Pulling Elle upstairs they met Sandra coming the other way "Is everything alright" Sandra said "I heard screaming"

"Everything's fine Mom" Claire said "Elle's ability just got a little out of control".

"Okay" Sandra replied "see you in the morning" and with that she returned to bed

Claire guided Elle to the guest bedroom and sat the older girl down on the bed. Moving Elle's legs up as well she pulled the covers over her and made to leave the room

"Night Claire." Elle said quietly

"Night Elle" Claire replied and walked across the corridor to catch up on her own sleep.

* * *

The next morning Claire walked downstairs to find that Elle was in the kitchen helping Sandra with breakfast.

"Hey Mom" Claire called walking into the kitchen

"Hi Claire" Sandra said "you know Elle said she had never cooked anything before but she's a natural. You should try her eggs"

As Claire accepted a plate of eggs from the apprehensive Company Agent, Lyle called from the living room. "Mom the TV is on the fritz again"

"Well I'll call the repair man later honey, there's nothing I can do at the moment"

"Actually Mrs Bennet I think I might be able to help" Elle said

Claire followed Elle into the next room and watched her put her hands on top of the television. Then shutting her eyes for a moment she sent a quick jolt of electricity into the machine.

"Hey" Lyle said "it's working again"

Elle grinned as Sandra thanked her "that was a very smart idea Elle"

After breakfast Sandra took Claire aside "so what are your plans for today"

"Well if I'm going to New Jersey with Elle then I need to get some stuff at the Mall"

Sandra looked at her "Could you take Elle with you. I don't think she's ever had much of an opportunity to be" she paused "normal and it could be good for her"

Claire wandered into the living room to find Elle watching cartoons with Lyle. Everyone so often Elle would send up a show of sparks but apart from that she didn't appear to be having too much trouble.

Claire sat down next to Elle before speaking "hey Elle" she said trying to sound casual "I was thinking of going to the Mall and I wondered if you wanted to come"

The older girl leapt up clapping her hands and sending up another shower of sparks. "Really" she said a massive grin splitting her face

Claire smiled when she saw Elle's enthusiasm, For some reason it made her feel happy. "Yeah" she said "come on"

* * *

A few minutes later the pair could be found in Claire's car on the way to the mall. Elle was bouncing around in the passenger seat sparks shooting off all over the place.

"Hey" Claire said after the fifth spark burned her skin "just cause I can't feel pain doesn't mean I like getting shocked every two seconds"

Elle looked downcast and shifted so she was looking away from Claire. She couldn't explain it but being around the cheerleader made her feel all warm inside. It also made her feel normal, like she wasn't just a Company Agent but an ordinary girl.

Claire flipped on the radio in a effort to take her mind off the blonde next to her and Lonely Girl by Sandi Thom came on.

**Sometimes see her down by the river  
The water dances on her skin  
She can captivate you with her eyes  
But she will never lets you in  
In the dark she lingers  
Like a tear without a soul**

And oh what a lonely girl  
Trying to find her way  
In this mixed up messed up world  
And I see so many faces just like her  
So many broken hearts in the world  
And oh what a lonely what a lonely girl

You see lately she's been watching the weather  
The weather doesn't know what to do  
'cause sometimes when its cold outside  
That's when she's feeling blue  
But I see through her sadness deep within her soul  
All she's wants to have is someone she can love to make her whole

And oh what a lonely girl  
Trying to find her way  
In this mixed up messed up world  
And I see so many faces just like her  
So many broken hearts in the world  
And oh what a lonely what a lonely girl

Isn't it incredible  
Oh isn't it regrettable  
She finds sweet love and then she lets it go  
And I see so many faces just like her  
So many broken hearts in the world  
And oh what a lonely what a lonely day

And oh what a lonely girl  
Trying to find her way  
In this mixed up messed up world  
And I see so many faces just like her  
So many broken hearts in the world  
And oh what a lonely what a lonely girl

And oh what a lonely what a lonely girl

As the song came to an end Claire looked over at Elle who was huddled up in the corner creating arcs between her fingers. The song could have been talking about her. "I'm sorry" Claire said laying a hand on Elle's shoulder "I didn't mean to snap"

Elle turned "It's okay" she replied quietly "I know I can be a little excitable at times"

They pulled into the mall car park and got out. "Okay" said Claire "what shall we do first"

Elle looked a little nervous "I don't know" she said "why don't you take the lead pom-pom."

Claire thought for a moment "how about we take a look around first before getting the stuff I need"

Elle nodded "lead the way"

As they entered the mall Elle looked around in amazement. She had never seen anything so big and there were so many people.

As they reached the second level Claire leaned over and whispered in Elle's ear "umm you're glowing".

Elle looked down and realised that the arcs were becoming more prominent once again. "Sorry" she whispered back "but I'm not used to this many people. It's making me nervous"

Claire took the blondes arm in hers "just stick close to me" she said "everything is going to be fine"

After they had looked around Claire pulled out her list.

"So what do you need" Elle said leaning her head on Claire's shoulder.

Claire shivered slightly "clothes mostly, I don't really have anything suitable for the New Jersey climate.

The pair walked over to a clothes shop and Claire started to look around the racks trying to find something she liked. Elle followed behind casually throwing balls of lightning from hand to hand when she thought no one was looking.

"Claire" she whined eventually "are we done yet".

"No" said Claire as she pulled a pair of jeans off the hanger "come on lets go and try these on"

As Claire walked into the changing room Elle sat on a chair outside thinking things over. Why did Claire want to help her, after all she was a sadistic sociopath who liked nothing better than to cause people pain. At least that was what the shrinks always said.

And what was it about the Cheerleader that made Elle stick around. After finding that Bennet wasn't home she should have made her escape, but there was something about that family, Claire in particular that made Elle want to stick around.

As Claire finished putting her jeans on she felt something ghost across the hairs on her upper arms. Looking down she saw sparks dancing across her arms and a pair of arms around her waist. Looking behind her she found Elle. "What are you doing here" she whispered.

The older girl shrugged making no move to remove her arms from Claire's waist "I was board, thought I would see if you were finished yet"

Claire released herself from Elle's grip and turned around "nearly" she breathed just go back outside and I'll be with you in a minute"

Elle however sat down on the bench in the corner "I think I'll stay here thanks",

Claire breathed and counted slowly back from ten. Looking at the other girl she was thankful to see that Elle was busy making lightning balls and wasn't paying attention to her.

After all her years as a cheerleader she shouldn't have been so nervous about getting changed in front of someone else but for some reason Elle filled her stomach with dancing butterflies. Taking a deep breath she unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them off

"Umm a little help". Elle looked up to see Claire standing on the opposite side of the room. "Yeah pom-pom what is it"

Claire breathed "could you hand me my jeans please".

Elle looked down to see Claire's jeans next to her. She picked them up and handed them to the younger girl. Watching Claire pull them on left Elle totally agog. "whoa cheer squad" she thought "if that is what cheerleading does for you maybe I should take it up"

"Come on then" said Claire walking out of the cubical "lets get something to eat"

* * *

Sitting in the food court Elle sat and listened to Claire speak. She would have liked to join in the conversation but Claire was talking about things that the electrokinetic had never experienced like high school and prom. Not that Elle really minded. Watching the cheerleader was kind of fun.

Suddenly a hand gripped her arm and looking up she saw a grinning teenage boy.

"Hey" he drawled "why don't you come and join me and my friends here" he gestured behind him to a bunch of grinning cronies

Elle looked at Claire before turning to the boy "I'm alright here thanks" she said smiling sweetly

The boy made no effort to release her arm instead trying to drag Elle out of her seat "come on" he said "you can have a lot more fun with us"

"I said NO" Elle yelled shooting a bolt of electricity down her arm which caused the boy to fly backwards into another table. His friends immediately ran screaming something about "the psycho chick"

Elle looked over at Claire again "I'm sorry" she whispered "gut reaction"

Claire took hold of her hand "that's okay" she replied "but lets get out of here before security show up".

Grabbing their bags the pair fled the food court and ran back to the car too preoccupied to notice they were still holding hands.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve. Besides if its rubbish and you don't review I might write more


	2. Flying to New Jersey

Authors Note: As usually nothing belongs to me. If it did I would have locked Clarie and Elle in a very small room long ago.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really brightened my day. The challenge in this chapter is to identify the referance to a previous project of Kirsten Bell (Elle). Not eveything in this chapter is as it happened in Eris Quod Sum. Mostly because I can't be bothered to trall around the interenet looking for a video. AU from the next chapter.

Happy Reading.

**Flying to New Jersey **

That night Elle lay thinking about the day. After they had come back from the mall they had put away their shopping and gone to the park. They had spent time wandering around and even got to play on the swings.

Elle smiled at the memory. So she had pushed some precocious brat off his swing so she could sit next to Claire. It's not like he had been hurt and while her first reaction may have been to flash fry the angry father who had come to 'talk' to her she had to admit running beside Claire had been much more fun.

Doing anything with Claire was fun Elle decided, lighting up the dark room with casual arcs of white hot energy. Plus she hadn't judged Elle when the older girl had told her all about her life and her many problems. She just hugged her. Elle liked that.

Across the hall Claire too was thinking. She had known that Elle had problems but not to the extent that Elle had described. The fact that they had been caused by Elle's father simply so he could find out the upper limits of her ability made her glad that her own father had gone against the Company and hidden her ability.

The fact that Elle had spent sixteen years of her life in a Company facility certainly explained some of her stranger habits. It made Claire realise exactly how charmed her life had been and how much different it could have been.

Getting up and tiptoeing across the corridor she knocked on the door of the guest room. "Elle" she whispered "you awake".

"Hey pom-pom" Elle said quietly as Claire pushed open the door "what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were" the cheerleader replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well thanks for the touching concern but I'm fine" Elle said pushing herself up so she was on a level with Claire.

"You nervous about tomorrow" Claire said after a few minutes silence.

She watched as the elder girl made sparks in her hand obviously trying to come up with an answer "a bit I suppose" Elle said eventually "I mean I hope that they can help me and all but I'm worried that they'll just turn out to be another Company, I mean how do they even know about our abilities"

Claire hooked an arm around her "I don't know" she said "but I promise we will find out. Together"

As Claire got up to leave she heard Elle call out "pom-pom". Claire found it hard to believe but Elle seemed nervous.

She turned and looked back at the bed "yeah Elle".

Elle had extinguished her sparks so Claire couldn't see her face but she could still hear her "will you stay with me"

Claire was a little taken aback. Elle never asked for help from anyone. However Claire now knew that Elle had been bought up as more of a lab rat than a child and had know very little physical comfort. She also knew that to make that one simply request must have taken a lot of effort on the Agent's part.

"Sure Elle" she replied and making her way back to the bed lay down and pulled the covers over them. Then wrapping her arms around the blonde next to her Claire Bennet fell into a long and extremely restful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Claire awoke and was slightly confused to find herself in the guest room. She was also surprised to find herself looking into a mass of blonde hair. Suddenly the memories of the previous night came flooding back dragging with them a feeling of surprise at how…right this situation felt. Being here with Elle felt safe.

On the other side of the bed Elle was thinking along similar lines. She was so used to being alone that Claire granting her request was something that had made her lie awake for several hours thinking it through. She had woken to find herself wrapped around Claire using the younger girl as a pillow and she knew that this was the safest she had ever felt. It was something she never wanted to end.

Claire shifted beside her "you awake Elle" she said.

"Morning to you too pom-pom" Elle replied rolling over to face her counterpart.

"We need to get a move on" Claire said trying to move but finding her arm pinned by Elle's head "we have to leave for the airport in an hour"

"But Claire-Bear" Elle said in a slight sing-song voice "we can have so much fun here". Then Elle reached over and ran a row of sparks across the cheerleaders forearm.

Claire shivered as she felt the sparks ghost across her skin. She rolled over in an attempt to release her arm and found herself on top of Elle looking her right in the face. "How come I've never noticed how blue her eyes are before" Claire thought to herself.

Both girls were silent for several minutes trying to work out exactly what was going on. Suddenly Elle sat up "come on blondie" she said "like you said we have to get a move on".

As Claire left to finish packing she looked back but found that Elle had turned her back and was rooting around in the wardrobe. "I'll see you downstairs Elle" she said and received some sparks in reply.

* * *

Half an hour the pair found themselves in the back of the Bennet's car as Sandra drove them to the airport. Elle was once again staring out of the window occasionally flicking arcs off the door. Claire meanwhile was thrashing out the final details with her mother.

"So what's the plan once you get to this Pinehearst place" Sandra asked

Claire looked over at Elle for some sort of reassurance before replying "well we'll go and talk to whoever is in charge and then see if they can help.

"And if they can't"

Claire was silent for a few minutes "Then I'll come back" she looked at the girl next to her "Elle will do what ever she feels is right"

Elle looked up acknowledging the pair for the first time since she had got in the car. "I'll come back with you" she said quietly "I mean it's not like I've got anywhere else to go" she added quickly. But the look she gave Claire told an entirely different story. Claire reached over and gave Elle's hand a quick squeeze to show she understood.

At the airport Sandra got out and gave Claire a quick hug "ring me when you land" she said.

Claire nodded "will do".

Then Sandra turned to Elle and gave her a hug as well "you stay safe too sweetie" she said "I hope I'll see you soon". Then getting back in the car she drove away.

Claire turned to see Elle blushing. "Come on" she said guiding Elle into the terminal, "let's go and book in".

A few minutes the pair could be found in a nearby coffee shop waiting for their flight to be called.

"So were you serious" Claire said as she sipped at her Caffe Mocha

Elle looked up "about what pom squad"

"About coming back with me"

Elle stared deep into her Caramel Macchiato "well like I said I don't exactly have anywhere else do I"

"Well just remember you're always welcome at our house" Claire said

"Cheers" Elle replied "Now come on we have a plane to catch"

* * *

10 minutes later the pair could be found on the plane settling into their seats.

"How long is the flight" Elle said as she arranged her things into the seat pocket in front of her

"No clue" Claire said settling into the seat next to her "over an hour anyway".

Elle nodded and turned too look out the window once more. It was going to be a long journey she though but there was no other person she would rather do it with.

After the plane took off Elle continued to look out of the window. Claire was beside her watching an episode of Veronica Mars. Elle leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Claire" she whined "I'm board".

Claire reached into her hand luggage and pulled out her iPod. "Here" she said handing it over "listen to this".

Elle picked up the device, switching it on and activating shuffle put in the headphones. Be like that by 3 Doors Down came up.

**He spends his whole being to young**

**To live the life that's in his dreams.  
Then he lies awake and wonders  
Why can't that be me?  
Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions.  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me and he says**

If I could be like that  
I'd give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Now and dreams we run.

She spends her days up in the north park,  
watching the people as they pass.  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that too much to ask?  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street.  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all she needs.

Yeah!

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away.

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Falling in.  
I feel I am falling in to this again

Elle switched off the tiny device and looked out of the window again. That song had said pretty much everything that was going on in her life at that particular moment.

She looked over at the girl next to her. Claire had had everything that Elle had wanted. Friends that wanted to spend time with her and a family that loved her. She was in no doubt that Bob had loved her. He just had a weird way of showing it.

Returning her gaze to the clouds outside she slipped the headphones back in and went back to the music. Maybe this way she could learn a little more about the girl next to her.

* * *

A few hours later the pair were once again talking and discussing exactly what they wanted to do with their lives.

"So what do you want to do" Elle said

Claire was thoughtful for a few minutes "fight villains" she said eventually

Elle snorted "you got it easy then pom-pom" she said "what with you being indestructible and everything.

Claire looked at her suddenly angry "It's your fault remember, it was your power burst that let the Level 5 prisoners escape"

Elle looked shocked. This was the angriest Claire had been with her since Elle had showed up at the Bennet's. She turned away to look out of the window unaware of the power sparking across her skin.

Suddenly the captains voice came over the intercom "passengers are reminded to turn off all electronic equipment"

"I think he's talking about you" Claire quipped

Elle looked down and noticed the electricity sparking off of her. Suddenly she let out a scream as a particularly big bolt rattled across her chest and the lights of the plane went out.

Claire looked over at her for the first time "Elle" she whispered "you need to calm down or the plane is going to crash"

"I can't" Elle moaned as another burst moved across her "It hurts". The plane took another shuddering jolt and began to nose dive.

"Quick" Claire said "take my hand"

Elle looked at her "what"

"I can't feel pain can I, ground your electricity through me".

Elle looked at the proffered hand for a few seconds before grabbing it. Focusing all her remaining energy she pumped all her power down the linked hands and into Claire.

The younger girl took it all without a sound and eventually Elle breathed out all the pain finally gone. The planes lights came on again and a reassuring message came over the intercom.

"Thanks" Elle said smiling at Claire.

"It's alright" Claire replied smiling as well.

They sat for several minutes before Claire spoke again "Elle" she said quietly

"Yeah cheer squad".

Claire held up the still clasped hands "could I have my hand back please"

"Sure" the older blonde said letting go of the cheerleader's hand.

Secretly however both of them were disappointed,

Half an hour later Claire's head began to sag against Elle's shoulder. Elle looked down at her "what's up sleepy"

"Healing always makes me tired, especially full scale healing like that"

Elle looked briefly guilty but Claire caught the expression "its not your fault" she said sleepily "I offered, I just need sleep"

"Alright pom-pom" Elle whispered quietly gesturing for a blanket from one of the flight staff "you just sleep"

Taking the blanket from the attendant she wrapped it around both her and the sleeping cheerleader and putting an arm around her settled into a blissful sleep

* * *

Eventually they arrived at their destination. As they entered the terminal Elle hooked her arm through Claire's. "So what now" she said

"We need to hire a car" Claire replied as they reached baggage claim "then we head to Pinehearst"

An hour later the pair arrived at the Pinehearst headquarters. As they got out of the car and walked towards the entrance Elle doubled over in pain once more.

"Come on" Claire whispered putting an arm around her "nearly there now"

Suddenly the two girls saw a black shape fall from one of the upper story windows.

Running over Claire was shocked to see the body of her uncle Peter Petrelli. What's more he wasn't healing.

"Why aren't you healing" Elle said

"I don't have my powers any more" Peter said slowly.

Claire pulled his head into her lap and looked at Elle "We have to get him back to the car" she said

Elle looked indecisive looking between the person on her mind and the place which could help her. "I'm sorry Claire" she said running towards the double doors.

She went in without looking back and didn't see the heartbroken look on the younger girls face.

* * *

Don't worry Elle will be back. Peter isn't sticking around for long either. This is a soley Elle/Claire Fic.

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	3. Breakout

Authors Note: I don't own anything. If it did I would be laughing all the way to the bank.

Again a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one doesn't dissapoint.

Happy Reading

**Breakout **

Claire paced around the apartment. She couldn't believe that Elle had just left her like that. After all she had done for her.

From the couch on the other side of the room Peter looked up. "Will you stop pacing for a moment" he said tiredly "Any faster and you'll be going straight through the floor"

Claire looked at him "sorry Peter" she said sadly "it's just I…." she tailed off not really sure what to say.

"You miss her" Peter said sagely

Claire looked at him "how did you know"

"I'm the empath remember" Peter smiled.

Claire flopped into an easy chair, "so what do I do" she said sadly.

Peter looked at her "Isn't it obvious" he said at last

Claire was silent for a long time before standing up "will you be alright without me" she said.

He grinned "of course"

"I'll see you later then" she promised dropping a kiss on his cheek and heading for the door "you might want to put fresh sheets in the spare room" she quipped before closing the door behind her.

* * *

In a darkened room at the Pinehearst facility Elle lay staring at the wall. The only thing running through her mind was how stupid she had been. Claire had been supporting her for the last few days and when Claire had needed her she had left.

At first they had been kind showing her to a nice clean lab and taking several tests.

However as soon as they had ascertained what her powers were they had thrown her in this cell.

"Claire" she cried quietly the tears rolling down her face "where are you". Then without the cheerleader there to hold her she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Claire meanwhile was driving back to the Pinehearst complex. As she drove she realised just what she had let herself in for. She had left Peter without any plan whatsoever, the only thing on her mind had been to get Elle and leave. "I'll just have to play it by ear" she thought.

She also knew that by doing this she was setting her relationship with Elle apart from all her others. In the past she would either have left the person to deal with the consequences of their actions or trusted that they could handle it themselves. She needed to see Elle if only so she knew that she was no longer needed.

Parking the car in the same place as the day before she walked through the double doors. Striding up to the desk she looked the receptionist straight in the eye. "I believe my friend came here earlier and I was wondering if I could see her. Her name is Elle Bishop"

The receptionist pulled up several files from her computer before turning back to Claire "I'm afraid Miss Bishop is involved in some tests at the moment, if you could leave your name and number I will make sure she gets back to you"

Looking back Claire would never be sure what possessed her to give her name as Claire Petrelli but it seemed to do the trick.

The receptionist's manner immediately changed. "Miss Petrelli, why didn't you mention who you were earlier. Come this way and I will send someone to find your friend"

Claire was led to a comfortable sitting room and told to wait. After a few minutes she got up and headed to the door. Outside was a uniformed guard,

"I'm afraid I've been told not to let you go out Miss Petrelli"

"I just need to visit the bathroom"

The guard stood for a few minutes thinking. "I'll show you the way"

They walked down in the corridor until coming to a door. "In here" the guard gestured.

Suddenly Claire let out a massive spin kick that caught the guard right in his most privet area. She sprinted down the corridor and taking a last look back saw the guard reach for his radio

She ran blindly down the complex maze of corridors with no clue where she was going. She couldn't even hear the alarms that were blaring. Her only concern was finding Elle and getting her out of there.

She skidded to a stop beside a large door with a massive bolt on the outside. Looking through the small window her heart skipped a beat. Inside was Elle.

* * *

Elle had awoken as the alarms began to surround. Looking out of the small window she couldn't see anything. Returning to the bed she sat on the bed making balls of electricity in her hand and then extinguishing them. Suddenly she heard a tapping at the window. She looked up and immediately ran to the door.

"Claire" she mouthed "what are you doing here"

"Breaking you out" Claire replied.

Elle's heart almost stopped trying to process this information. Claire stilled cared about her.

"Is there any way to get this door open" Claire mouthed once more.

Elle gestured at her to get out of the way and summoning all her remaining energy focused a blast of lightning at the door. It was knocked off its hinges and flew across the corridor.

Claire dashed into the room and gave the elder girl a massive hug "I'm glad your safe" she whispered.

"Thanks for coming to get me pom-pom" Elle replied "and I'm sorry for leaving you"

"It's alright" Claire soothed "lets just get you out of here" and grabbing the older girl's hand they ran back the way Claire had come.

Dashing back towards the entrance they managed to avoid all the guards until they ran down a corridor and nearly careered into a tall man with a shaven head,

"Well well" he said with a southern accent "looks like we've found are runaways". Suddenly his hands were surrounded by blue flame. "Now" he said almost to himself "crispy or well done"

Before he could do anything else Elle had sent a massive bolt at him which knocked him down the corridor and into a wall. It was only then that she realised Claire was no longer holding on to her hand.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you" a voice snarled

Elle turned to see a tall black man with a predatory gleam in his eye. He had one arm around Claire's throat and was using her as a human shield.

"Try anything and I'll snap her like a twig" he said

Elle extinguished the lightning in her palm and took a long anguished look at Claire.

"Your afraid aren't you" the man said "don't try to deny it. I can smell it on you"

Elle's eye had not left Claire face. Suddenly Claire gave her a very small nod, so small that the man had clearly not felt it.

Generating a ball of electricity in each hand she sent both bolts straight at the pair though it broke her heart to do it. The man was sent spiralling backwards and crashed through a nearby lab door with a sickening thud.

Elle immediately ran over to the fallen cheerleader. Propping up Claire's head she was thankful to see that her ability was already kicking in and healing all the damage caused by Elle's attack.

Helping her to stand Elle hooked an arm around Claire's shoulder and helped her back to car. Once there she took the keys from the younger girl's jacket and helping Claire into the passenger seat moved into the driving seat.

"So where we going pom-pom" Elle queried

"Peter's" Claire managed to croak then giving Elle the address.

As they drove Elle tried to keep Claire awake by turning the radio on.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And all I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling**

**And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Claire looked up "I like Nickelback" she muttered before going back to sleep.

* * *

Peter looked up from his book upon hearing someone knock on his door. Limping over he opened it "I put the fresh sheets" he began before the quip died in his throat.

On his doorstep was Elle supporting a very dishevelled looking Claire.

"Elle what happened" he said helping her bring Claire inside.

"Hey Peter how are you" Elle quipped

"Elle tell me what happened" Peter said his face the picture of seriousness.

She looked up "basically this big nasty black guy threatened to snap Claire-Bear like a twig so I had to shock them both"

Peter scowled "Knox". Then he walked further into the apartment. "come on" he said "lets get Claire into bed".

Together they got Claire to the guest room and settled her on the bed before heading back into the kitchen where Peter ordered Pizza. As they waited Peter got Elle to tell him exactly what had happened.

"Basically" Elle said looking at anything but Peter "we were almost at the exit when we come across this southern guy with the whole fire thing going on"

"Flint" Peter muttered "carry on"

"Well anyway I zapped him and reached back for Claire only to find her in the grips of big scary black guy.

Peter got up and began to pace the apartment "then what happened"

"Well Knox" she looked up for confirmation and seeing his nod carried on "was threatening to snap her like a twig so I had to wait for Claire to make her move."

"And" Peter was becoming more agitated by the second

"She nodded at me, It was obvious what she wanted me to do so I did it, Its not like she would be hurt"

Peter sat down and put a hand on Elle's should, "thanks" he said "I glad you got her out of there".

* * *

Once the pizza arrived Peter and Elle shared it out before leaving a bit in the oven to keep warm for when Claire needed it.

"So" Elle said over her second piece of pepperoni pizza "why did Claire come after me"

Peter nodded towards the doorway "why don't you ask her"

Turning Elle saw the cheerleader standing in the doorway to the guest room "hey guys" she said rubbing her eyes "is that pizza?"

Once Claire was settled with some pizza she turned to Elle "so what did you want to know" she said quietly

"Why did you come after me" Elle said placing a hand on Claire's arm "you had supported me when no-one else would, offered me a place in your home and helped me feel normal for the first time in sixteen years", she paused before continuing "then the one time you need my help I abandoned you. Yet you still came after me"

Claire was silent "I don't know" she said at last "all I know is that I couldn't relax until I knew how you were. Even if you had told me you didn't need me any more I would have been happy cause I would have known you were"

"She basically burned a hole in the carpet with all her pacing" Peter quipped

Both girls gave him an evil stare which caused him to retreat the kitchen muttering something about washing up

Elle gave Claire a hug "thanks again for coming for me Claire" she said

"Anytime" Claire replied retuning the hug.

The three of them watched movies in their pyjamas until once again Claire's head began to sag against Elle's shoulder.

"Come on sleepy-head" Elle muttered pulling Claire up "let's get you to bed"

Once Elle had settled Claire into bed once more she made to leave when she heard a small voice "Elle".

The older girl looked over and no other words were needed. Turning out the light she made her way over to the bed and climbing inside wrapped her arms around the cheerleader and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Peter entered the guest room to find the pair tangled up Claire using Elle as a pillow while Elle had her arms circling Claire's waist. Just as he opened the door to leave Claire rolled over. "Hey Peter" she said.

"Hey Claire" he said leaning against the door "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready but I can see you're a bit…..tired up"

Claire scowled at him "we'll be out in a minute"

As Peter left a grin gracing his features Claire shook Elle awake. "Come on" she said "Peter has breakfast ready and I can smell waffles"

"But I like it here" Elle muttered sleepily "can't Petey bring the waffles to us"

"Afraid not" Claire laughed climbing out of bed "now come on"

After breakfast the three sat around the table trying to decide what to do next.

"We can't stay here" Claire said fiddling with the napkins

"Why not" Peter replied looking a bit shocked

"Claire-Bear is right" Elle said "chances are Pinehearst may come after us and if your right and your Dad is the ring master of that freak show he'll know about this place"

"I think the best thing to do would be to head back home" Claire said finally "but I don't want to try flying again" she looked at the older blonde "no offence"

"None taken"

"So its across country" Claire continued "but we can't use the hire car cause it has to go back tomorrow"

Peter stood up and walking across to a cabinet pulled a set of keys out of a draw "leave this building, turn left and the bottom of the street and carry on down" he said throwing them to Claire "there's a garage there, bay twenty-four, red corvette. You can't miss it"

Both Claire and Elle looked aghast. Peter just smiled "consider it an apology for missing all those birthdays"

Half an hour later Claire and Elle were drawing out into the New York streets their bags in the back of the car.

"Well Claire-Bear" Elle said from the passenger seat pulling out some sunglasses and putting them on "looks like we're going on a Roadtrip"

"Seems like it" Claire replied "and there is no one else I would rather do it with"

Both girls grinned before roaring out onto the highway.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	4. On the Road

Authors Note: As usually nothing belongs to me. If only it did

Thanks again for the reviews. They really cheered me up. This isn't the best chapter in the world but the ending should make most you happy. Now a request. Once I've finished this story I've got the idea for an AU Sylar/Claire fic. Their not related (no incest from this writer) and are forced to go on the run from the Company. If you would be interested in reading something like that could you stick the answer in a review please.

Happy Reading.

**On the Road **

As they drove Claire looked out of the window. Somewhere outside of Pennsylvania they had stopped for lunch and switched so Claire could rest,

"So where we going" Elle had said earlier the wind whipping through her hair, making her look absolutely beautiful. At least to Claire.

"Well we have to get to California eventually" Claire replied beating a rhythm out on the door of the car "but we don't to get their too quickly so why don't we take the scenic route"

Elle had clapped her hands at this a shower of sparks shooting up and scattering all over Claire's forearm. Claire just laughed happy to see Elle so excited.

Claire was shaken out of her reverie by the feeling of the car suddenly swerving and going back the way they had come. "Elle" Claire cried "what you are doing"

"Soda shop" Elle replied gesturing to the sign "I've always wanted to try one"

Claire sighed. Sometimes Elle could be just like a little kid. Though the thought of a soda was quite tempting. "Okay" she said "but you're paying"

* * *

Pulling up to the shop the girls went in and sat in a corner booth. Elle went up to the counter and placed an order for two cherry floats before returning to her companion.

"This is so cool" Elle said excitedly "it's just like in one of those old movies"

Claire nodded "I've always wanted to try one of these places but I've never had the chance before now"

"Well it's my pleasure Claire-Bear" Elle said raising her glass in toast "cheers"

As they sat drinking their sodas Claire pulled a road map out of her purse. "So" she said spreading it out on the table in front of them "I was thinking we have two choices. We're here" she pointed to Ohio "we can go this way across Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, and into California that way" she traced the route with her finger

"Or" Elle said staring intently at the map

"Or" said Claire moving her finger "we can go through Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma. Texas, New Mexico, Arizona and California."

Elle was quiet for a few minutes as she sat looking at the map. Finally she put her hand over Claire's. "That route" she said pointing to the second one.

* * *

"So" Elle said as she drove "I know what you want to be know but when you were a little girl what was your dream job"

Claire once again started tapping out a beat on the side of the car "a fire fighter" she said at last "what about you"

"I never really had any dreams" Elle said "for me it was all testing, testing, testing and the occasional bit of home schooling"

"But you must have wanted to do something" Claire persisted

"No, look Cheerleader I appreciate you breaking me out and all but do we really need to get all touchy feely"

"I thought we already were" Claire said quietly, turning to the window with the image of the previous night flashing through her mind.

Claire had lain there listening to the sounds of Peter and Elle arguing. She knew full well that Elle's course of action had been the only one that could have been taken and though using her ability that much had pretty much wiped her out it had been worth it.

She had been honest with Elle when the older girl had asked her why she had come back for her but she had kept back one thing. Something had crept up on her over the past few days and she was now sure that a life without the blonde beside her was not something that she was keen to experience. What would happen if Elle chose to go her own way Claire did not know.

As the third movie finished Claire had felt her head sag once more. She had deliberately moved so that her head fell onto Elle's shoulder and it had had the desired effect.

As Elle had made to leave Peter's spare bedroom Claire had felt an indescribable sense of panic at the thought of being alone all night. As the other girl had reached for the door handle Claire had called out. Elle needed nothing other than that to know what Claire wanted and she had happily provided it.

Waking in the middle of the night Claire had disentangled herself from the older girl and had gone to fetch some water. When she retuned she had taken a moment to watch Elle sleep observing the rise and fall of her chest and the fact that her head was halfway across Claire's pillow.

Climbing back in Claire had dropped a light cross on the renegade's agent cheek "sweet dreams Elle" she had whispered before falling back to sleep.

Granted waking the next morning to find Peter watching them had been a bit embarrassing but in the end she didn't really care.

* * *

Once again Claire was bought back to the present by the feeling of the car pulling to a stop. She looked up to find that they had pulled into a gas station. Spotting a bakers across the road she got out

"I'll be back in a minute okay Elle" she said

Elle nodded in response and Claire slowly walked across the road wondering what she could do to mend the rift she had caused.

A few minutes later she returned putting the bag in the trunk of the car before sliding into the driving seat. "I'll take over for the rest of the day" she said as Elle returned from paying for the gas

Once again Elle just nodded before silently getting into the car and closing the door. As they began driving once more she sat staring out of the window thinking over what a idiot she was being.

Later that night as they drove into a small town Claire suggested that they stopped for the day. Once again Elle had simply nodded and after Claire had booked them into a small motel had made it clear she was going for a walk. As she walked she thought things over in her mind

Waking up that morning in the safety of Claire's presence was something she wanted to keep for as long as possible. Yet she was smart enough to know that if she kept up her behaviour Claire would probably cut her loose and go off on her own.

It wasn't like she actually had a place in Claire's life. She had a mother and a brother and a father who cared about her. The last thing she needed was some screwed up lab rat messing everything up. Maybe it would be for the best if Elle just packed her stuff and left. Then Claire could get her life back on track.

Sinking onto a bench in the Town she pulled out Claire's iPod and flicking though the albums once more chose 3 Doors Down.

**One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve**

**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go**

**I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through**

**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go**

**And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows**

**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go**

**(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am**

**(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me**

* * *

Claire was frantic. Elle had gone out over two hours ago and she still had not returned. Grabbing a Company taser from her purse she set out into the night to find the owner of her heart.

Rounding the corner towards the square she spotted Elle on one of benches. Sitting down next to her she attempted to put an arm around her shoulder only for Elle to flinch and move further down the bench.

"Elle" Claire said a little bit sad and a little bit confused.

"Why are you bothering Bennet" Elle said still refusing to look at her.

Claire was taken aback. This was not the Elle she had fallen for. This was Company Elle the one person she would have willingly killed. "What" she said once more.

"Why are you even bothering to help me Bennet" Elle repeated. It killed her to do it but she knew the only way she could truly cut her ties with the cheerleader would be for her to force Claire to hate her.

Looking up she saw Claire's ashen face "I'm just the Company screw-up after all. Bob's good-for nothing daughter. Did your Daddy tell you to look after me?"

"Elle" Claire said slowly "all the things we've been through and you still can't believe that I'm in this for the long run"

"Just leave me alone Blondie" Elle cried "I'll find a car and be by to pick my stuff up later. Then you can get back to your perfect life without me getting in the way"

Claire stood up and walked away. "If that's what you want Elle" she said quietly "I'll see you around".

Elle looked up at the cheerleaders retreating form but was unable to see the tears streaming down the younger girls face. The tears that exactly mirrored her own.

Back in the hotel Claire fell back on the bed and cried some more. Rolling over she found that Elle had pushed her iPod back into her pocket as they had sat on the bench.

She couldn't understand why Elle was doing what she was doing. Was it possibly that even with everything that they had done the older girl was still obliviously to how Claire felt. She knew that Elle was not exactly experienced in the way of emotions but what more could Claire do. Wear a big t-shirt with Claire loves Elle emblazoned across the front.

She thought back to one of their late night conversations that had occurred before they had flown to New Jersey.

_Elle sat on cross-legged on Claire's bed "so what's going to happen once we've been to this place. What if we find out that we can't be cured"_

_"Then we'll go find someone who can help us" Claire had replied looking at the ceiling. _

_"Claire" Elle had said quietly laying down next to her and tracing the cracks in the ceiling with one glowing finger "you're not going to leave me are you"_

_"No" Claire said "I'm in this for the long run"_

_"You promise"_

_"I promise"_

Claire plugged in her iPod and slowly cried herself into an uneasy slumber.

**I woke up today Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore**

**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?**

**You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew**

**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?**

**I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no**

**I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you**

* * *

Elle wandered around town. She knew life without Claire was going to be hell. However it was for the best. Claire could never live the life she was destined for if she Elle following her around like some stray puppy.

She had gone to the car dealers but they were closed so she resolved to go back in the morning. She went back to the hotel hoping against hope that Claire would be asleep. Then she could sneak away early the next morning and try and carve out a niche for herself.

As Elle opened the door Claire woke with a start. "Elle" she said with some surprise. The elder blonde simply ignored her sitting down on the edge of the second bed.

"I thought you were going to leave" Claire persevered

"The car dealership isn't open till the morning" Elle said finally "then I'll be out of your hair"

"Elle" Claire said desperately joining Elle on the bed "isn't there anything I can do that will convince you to stay"

Elle simply shook her head before looking away from the younger girl.

"What about this" Claire said suddenly

Then summoning up all her courage she pulled Elle round so she was facing her and placing bother hands on the Elle's cheeks captured her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	5. Aftermath

Authors Note: Seriously. Me own Heroes. That would be great but it ain't going to happen.

Sorry for the delay but this chapter was being annoying. Anyway suffice it to say things are going to be far from easy for are intrepid duo.

Happy Reading

**Aftermath **

_"Elle" Claire said desperately joining Elle on the bed "isn't there anything I can do that will convince you to stay" _

_Elle simply shook her head before looking away from the younger girl. _

_"What about this" Claire said suddenly _

_Then summoning up all her courage she pulled Elle round so she was facing her and placing bother hands on the Elle's cheeks captured her lips in a tender kiss._

Elle's head was swimming. She knew that if she let this go on for too long she wouldn't be able to leave. Yet at the same time she realised that she didn't want too.

She had been wrong; she did need Claire and would stay for as long as Claire would have her.

She tangled her hands in Claire's hair and felt the other girl move her hands towards Elle's behind. The kiss continued for several minutes before the pair came up for air.

"So" said Claire a cheeky grin on her face "you going to stay"

Elle's only response was to drop another light kiss on Claire's lips "come on pom-pom" she said getting up and heading towards the door "let's get something to eat"

* * *

Dinner was for all intents purposes a silent meal. While they did talk they nimbly moved around the crisis of confidence that had led to their brief altercation. Both girls were worried about how this would affect an already strange relationship,

Elle finished wiping the sauce stains off her chin "do you want dessert" she said looking over at her companion,

Claire shook her head "I've got something back at the hotel" she replied "for both of us" she added quickly.

Paying the bill Claire took Elle's hand and they walked back to the hotel. Once they got there Claire reached into the cool box and pulled out a covered box. Opening it she past it across to Elle. "I hope you like pie" she said reaching into the bags for some plates.

"I love pie" Elle said smiling "what type is it"

"Peach" Claire replied handing her a plate.

"My favourite" Elle said quietly.

After the pie was finished Claire went and washed the plates up in the Bathroom sink while Elle sorted through some of the DVD's they had packed.

"Is Notting Hill okay" she called picking the box out of the bag

It's fine" Claire said from the other room.

After they had changed into their nightwear they settled on Elle's bed to watch the film. Halfway through Elle automatically put an arm around Claire's shoulder and pulled her into a half hug which Claire gladly reciprocated.

After the film was over Claire removed herself from Elle's grip and went over to the other bed. "Goodnight Elle" she said turning out the light

"Goodnight Claire" the older girl reply.

Later that night Claire awoke and looking over at Elle saw that the elder girl was snuggling up to a pillow. Getting up Claire walked over and climbed in beside her. Removing Elle's arms from around the pillow she placed them around her own waist.

"Goodnight Elle" she whispered before falling asleep once more.

* * *

The next day the drive continued. While Claire drove Elle sat in the passenger seat thinking. This new turn of events was going to make things even more complicated.

If things did go wrong she was now going to find it even harder for her to leave. She now knew that her feelings for Claire weren't one sided but that didn't allay her fear that if she did something stupid Claire might leave her.

Claire was also thinking. She didn't need telepathy to know that Elle felt the same as her. But if that was so why didn't she say anything. Was she ashamed, scared, angry.

Perhaps they needed to have a talk.

She pulled over when she passed a picnic spot. "What's up" Elle said turning to her blonde companion.

Taking Elle's hand Claire walked over to a bench and sat down "We need to talk"

Elle's heart dropped "about what" she said quietly

"About yesterday" Claire paused "do you regret it?"

Elle was quiet for quite some time before slowly shaking her head

Claire came round and sat on Elle's side of the table "then why didn't you say anything"

"I was nervous" Elle replied taking Claire's hand "I thought you might have regretted it or worse it was just a ploy to get me to stay"

Claire looked shocked "never" she said " I told you I was in this for the long run and I mean it. As long as you need me I'll be there"

"Prove it" Elle said suddenly

"What" Claire said

"You heard me" the older blonde said "If you don't regret what you did, prove it"

Claire was quite for a time before moving her free hand to cup Elle's cheek "okay then" she said a small smile gracing her lips "but remember you asked for this". Then reaching up she kissed Elle once more.

Elle took a few moments to register that Claire had responded to her challenge. She had expected the cheerleader to turn away. 'Stop thinking and kiss her' a small voice in her brain began to yell.

Claire whimpered slightly as Elle returned the kiss. Moving her hand from the agent's cheek she moved it to the back of Elle's neck. In response Elle moved a hand into Claire's hair twisting it around her finger.

Eventually the pair come up for air. "Well" smirked Claire "is that proof enough for you"

"You know pom-pom" Elle said "I think it might be". Then she smiled "then again I might need a bit more," she stroked Claire's cheek "is that alright with you"

"As much as you need" Claire breathed reaching up and tangling her hands in Elle's hair "as much as you need"

* * *

A few hours later they drew into a small town. Parking outside a bed and breakfast they went in

"Do you have a room with two beds" Claire asked the woman at the desk

"I'm afraid not dear" the woman replied "are only vacancy is a room with a double bed"

Claire looked a bit worried and was just about to leave when Elle jumped in "we'll take it" she said

"Thank you honey" the woman said "here's your key"

"Why did you do that" Claire said as they walked upstairs with their bags

"Look Pom Squad," Elle replied "the chances of us finding anything else this late are pretty slim so let's make the most of it besides its not like we haven't shared before"

After eating dinner in a small diner the pair retired to a nearby bar. "Hey" Elle cried

"Karaoke"

"I'll go find us some seats shall we" Claire said not really paying attention

"Yeah" Elle replied "I'm just going to use the bathroom"

Twenty minutes later the pair were sitting in a small booth watching the Karaoke when the MC walked onto the stage

"Okay next up is Elle Bishop"

Claire gasped "you didn't"

"I sure did" Elle replied bounding onto the stage

Grabbing the microphone she turned towards Claire "I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend in the whole world. Claire Bennet". She blew a kiss in Claire's direction then turning back to the rest of the bar she began to sing.

**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me, I know  
But I can change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet.**

**Yesterday I cried  
Most have been to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd bee so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one**

**I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way**

**So take me as I am  
This may mean, you'll have to be a stronger man  
Just rest assured, when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extreme's  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing**

**I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way**

**Just when you think  
You got me  
Figured out the seasons all ready changin'  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to sing this**

**I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothin' in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way**

**I'm a bitch, I'm tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way**

After the song finished she returned to her seat and gave Claire a kiss. "Did you like it" she asked a nervously

"Loved it" Claire said wrapping an arm around her companions and kissing her cheek.

* * *

Half an hour later the pair wound their way back to the bed and breakfast. Entering their room Elle collapsed onto the bed. Claire on the other hand stood staring at it.

"What's up Claire-Bear" Elle said.

"I don't think we should share" she said quietly

"Why not" Elle said completely shocked "we've done it before"

"Yeah but we weren't" Claire tailed off

"Weren't what" Elle demanded sitting up "kissing then"

"Yeah" Claire replied "I'm not sure if I can now. Not the way things are"

"Fine" Elle said jumping up and rooting in the wardrobe. She threw a couple of blankets to Claire "you can take the couch"

Later that night Claire woke up to the sound of Elle thrashing about. Throwing back the blankets she rushed over to the bed and crawled in beside the former agent.

"Elle" she said wrapping an arm around the older blonde "Elle wake up"

Elle rolled over and waking up wrapped her arms around the Cheerleader "hey pom-pom" she cried.

"What happened" Claire said

Elle looked up her eyes filling with tears "I was back there" she cried

Claire pulled Elle up into a hug "Pinehearst" she whispered

Elle nodded her face buried in Claire's hair.

"So what happened" Claire asked

"You didn't come and get me" Elle replied

"What" Claire said in surprise

"You didn't come and get me and the tests just went on and on and on" Elle was crying openly now

Claire pulled the older blonde into a even tighter hug "you now that would never have happened right. I would never have abandoned you like that"

After a few moments Elle nodded.

"Good" Claire said. She pulled the electric blonde down with her till they were both lying on the bed. Dropping a light kiss on her lips she whispered "let's get some sleep"

* * *

The next morning they were driving along when Elle suddenly said "so what are we"

Claire looked at her "what do you mean"

"Well" Elle said thoughtfully "we kiss and stuff and you could say we're sleeping together, so what are we"

Claire was silent for a few moments "we're…complicated" she said at last "lets just see how it goes shall we"

Elle reached over and took her hand "okay" she said "but promise me one thing. I want to be there when you tell your Dad"

Claire laughed "which one"

They were driving through a wooded area by that stage when suddenly a black limousine came tearing past them and then swerved so it effectively blocked their path.

Claire turned sharply in order to avoid a collision "what the hell"

Stopping the car both girls got out and walked towards the limo. From the front two doors emerged two men they both recognised as Knox and Flint from the Pinehearst facility.

Elle immediately created a ball of lighting in each hand as Knox opened the back door of the limo. Out of it stepped an older man dressed in a suit.

"Hello Claire" he said completely ignoring Elle

Claire was shocked "who are you" she said

The old man pulled a mock sad face "what" he said "no hug for your Grandpa"

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	6. Battle Royal

Authors Note: I tried to use the Eden's ability to make NBC give it to me but the Hatian showed up. So I still own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks again for all your reviews. I'd like to take this opportunity to plug my new Matt/Daphne one shot Paving the Way which can be found in my profile.

Now I know I said this story was only going to involve Claire and Elle but a certain someone showed up and threatened to hurt me if I didn't include him so what could I do. He won't be around for long. Another old friend also makes an appearance but that too will be brief.

Happy Reading

**Battle Royal **

Claire looked shocked "Grandpa" she breathed

The man smiled "maybe I should have introduced myself first, Arthur Petrelli, Nathan's father"

"How do you know about me" Claire said

"Oh I know all about Nathan's little…indiscretion with the firestarter. Suffice it to say something positive came out of it" the smiled widened "you"

Claire reached behind her for Elle's reassuring hand "what do you want with me" she said sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"We just want to do a few tests to see how your ability works"

"Who, the Company"

"No" he scowled "The Company and I parted ways a long time ago"

Elle stepped forwarding shielding Claire "your Pinehearst" she yelled. Before the older man could even reply Elle let out a bolt of lightning that hit Arthur square in the chest.

Instead of being knocked back Arthur simply blinked as the damage healed itself. "Now that won't do at all" he said and with a gesture Elle flew backwards and skidded down the road.

"Elle" Claire cried running after her companion who was already sitting up and shaking her head "are you okay"

"Yeah" the older blonde growled "guess Peter was right about the power stealing thing"

"Don't let him touch you then" Claire replied and helping Elle to her feet the pair ran into the surrounding woodland.

Arthur watched the two girls run for cover before turning to the men next to him. "I want Bennet alive" he said

"What about the other one" Knox growled

"Do what you like with her"

As the pair of villains ran off Arthur turned to the person still in the car "you'd better go with them"

* * *

Claire and Elle ran further into the forest "so what's the plan cheer-squad" Elle breathed.

"Umm Run" Claire returned

"Care to be more specific" Elle quipped "I kinda got the running bit"

"Umm try and reach some town or something where we can rent a car and get to an airport"

"That's your master plan for saving our sorry behinds" Elle queried

"On the spur of the moment yeah" Claire retorted "I didn't really wake up this morning and think hey I might get chased by a psycho grandparent and his cronies today, I better have an escape plan"

"Might have been wise" a southern voice drawled as Flint stepped from behind a tree igniting his flame as he came.

He let out a column of flame that hit Clair square on. However she simply healed the injuries while Elle blasted him back into a tree with a bolt of lightning

Getting back up Flint surrounded the pair with a circle of blue flame leaving them with no where to go. Elle responded by creating her own circle of electricity forcing it outward until it matched the fire circle.

While Flint was distracted by this Claire quietly slipped through the flames before taking her taser out of her pocket and shocking Flint with it. He dropped like a stone and the fire circle vanished.

"That was awesome Claire-Bear" Elle said running up and kissing her.

"Thanks" Claire said "now let's get going"

That was the last thing Elle heard before the world went black.

When she came round the light had began to fade and Elle was once again alone.

"Claire" she called "where are you". When she didn't receive an answer she got up and began to walk back the way they had come.

Before she had got more than a few meters she felt herself being pulled back by some invisible force. When she attempted to move she found she couldn't move. Suddenly she found herself floating slightly and turning around.

"Hello Elle" a silky voice crooned

* * *

Elle looked down at the man in front of her "Sylar" she breathed.

"It's Gabriel" the man whispered

"Whatever" Elle replied angrily "just get on with what ever you have planned cause Claire's in trouble and I promise you that hurts a lot more than what ever you can do to me"

"I'm not going to _do_ anything" Gabriel replied "I'm not that person anymore".

"Fine" Elle huffed "than can you let me down, I have to get after Claire"

"Two questions first" Gabriel said "one what did Arthur mean by Nathan's 'indiscretion' and two why did he call himself Claire's Grandpa"

"You don't know" Elle cried incredulously

Gabriel shook his head "know what"

"Claire is Nathan's daughter"

Gabriel's face dropped and he immediately let Elle down. "Come on" he said running back the way Elle and Claire had come "we have to go get her"

"What's your interest in her" Elle yelled running after him

"She's my niece" he called back unable to see the shocked look on Elle's face.

When Gabriel stopped to get his bearings Elle grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her "what do you mean Claire's you niece" she yelled.

Gabriel looked up "I'm a Petrelli" he said at last "Arthur and Angela gave me up"

Elle looked shocked. Gabriel however continued "I've been trying to redeem myself. I'm working for the Company now"

"But you were with Arthur" Elle said.

"It's called a mole Elle" Gabriel said sarcastically "The Company needed a man on the inside"

Elle shook her head "Okay so where have they taken Claire"

"There's a Pinehearst facility not to far from here" Gabriel said "I'm pretty sure they've taken her there"

"So let's get going" Elle said beginning to run again before feeling the familiar sensation of Gabriel's telekinesis once again

"Look we can't just go storming in. I'm not even supposed to know about it"

Elle looked down at the floor "how do we get in then"

"That would be where I come in" a sarcastic British voice said as a scruffy looking man with a beard faded in to view.

* * *

"Claude" Elle cried throwing her arms around the older man "what are you doing here"

The man crossed his arms and looked at her "well after your little cry for help in London I came over here to see what I could do" he scowled "now even though the Company shot me and pushed me off a bridge it seems their not smart enough to delete my access codes"

He nodded towards Gabriel "I was taking a nosey around when I heard Sparky here talking to Angela, thought he could use some backup so I tagged along, unseen of course"

Gabriel looked at him "so you're the one Peter copied invisibility off of"

"Oh" Claude said "you've met Peter, been let off his lead yet, and please tell me he got rid of that girly haircut"

Elle nodded "so you reckon you can get us in do you"

Claude nodded "easiest thing in the world, provided you don't mind waiting".

A few hours later the three had made their way to the Pinehearst facility. Upon their arrival Claude had got out of the car and fading from sight he had walked up to the door.

Waiting for someone to go through he had slipped in with them and was now waiting for the majority of people to leave. When the nigh shift started he would deactivate the alarms and let Gabriel and Elle in.

"So why are you so eager to get Claire back" Gabriel said

"It's….complicated" Elle said quietly making arcs in her hand in an effort to distract herself.

Gabriel took her arm and turned her towards him "I can handle complicated" he said "just tell why she means so much to you"

Elle rooted around in the car's glove box until she found a specific CD. Putting it in the player she turned to the man next to her "maybe this will explain".

**She  
May be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She  
May be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day**

**She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell**

**She  
Who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She  
May be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die**

**She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me  
I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is**

**She  
She, oh she**

"Do you understand now" she said quietly turning back to the window.

Gabriel nodded "you love her don't you".

Elle nodded as the former killer continued "have you told her"

Elle shook her head this time "we've only just" she paused "there hasn't been time and if Claire get's hurt I don't what I'll do"

Gabriel took her hand in his. "Nothing's going to happen I promise" he said "We're going to get her out of there and then you can tell her and live happily ever after".

"Thank you Gabriel" Elle said squeezing his hand.

* * *

Silence reigned for several more minutes before Gabriel spoke again "I'm sorry" he said so quietly that Elle almost didn't hear him.

"What about" she replied extinguishing the electricity that had been flickering in her palm.

"Well in a broader sense I'm sorry for everything I've done over the last year or so" the man next to her replied looking out of the car window at the oncoming night "but if I'm being specific I'm sorry for killing you Bob",

"You know" the blonde said "If I had met you a few weeks ago I would probably have killed you. Or at least tried to for what you did to me"

"But" Gabriel said after a few minutes pause

"But" Elle continued "things change, feelings change, I changed"

"How" the man replied.

"Claire, she showed me that it was not my fault. She made me realise that even though I loved my Dad and he probably loved me his first loyalty was always to the Company and their wishes took precedence over my wellbeing, I've come to terms with his death and I know that it wasn't really you" she paused once more "it was Sylar"

Silence fell once again. Elle suddenly took Gabriel's hand and squeezed it again "I'm sorry too" she said.

"What for" Gabriel said "you have nothing to be sorry for"

"It was me who turned you into Sylar" she said "me and the Company".

"You were simply following orders" Gabriel said "you had no idea what the result would be. You couldn't know that I would turn into that …. Monster".

Elle looked guilty "It's still my fault though"

Gabriel looked at her "do you remember when we first met". Elle nodded before he continued "I was about to kill myself. You saved me. You gave me a new lease on life and I know I didn't use it very well but now I have the chance to reform and atone for my actions. I owe that all to you".

Elle smiled "Really"

Gabriel nodded "Really. You have been, are and always will be my Angel with the broken watch".

The pair fell silent again. Eventually Gabriel felt an itching in his palm and looking down he gasped "Elle" he whispered.

"What" she said looking over.

In Gabriel's palm was a perfectly formed sphere of electricity. "I took your power" Gabriel said.

"But you didn't have to look at my brain" Elle continued.

"Do you realise what this means" Gabriel breathed "I don't have to kill anymore"

Gabriel's face split into a huge smile. He spent several minutes practising his new ability with Elle giving him pointers all the while. Suddenly some tapped at the window. Looking up the pair saw Claude fade into view.

"Are you two coming" he said "or do I have to bust Claire out of there myself"

Gabriel and Elle immediately leapt out of the car and followed the grumpy British man. "Claire" Elle whispered into the night "I'm coming to get you".

Inside the facility as the black cloud of death overcame her for the firth time that hour Claire had only one thought in her head. "Elle" she cried "save me. Please".

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	7. Running Blind

Authors Note: If I owned Heroes this would already be a script.

No song this chapter but pleanty of action. Please read the note at the bottom about Gabriel's abilities.

Happy Reading

**Running Blind **

_Gabriel and Elle immediately leapt out of the car and followed the grumpy British man. "Claire" Elle whispered into the night "I'm coming to get you". _

_Inside the facility as the black cloud of death overcame her for the firth time that hour Claire had only one thought in her head. "Elle" she cried "save me. Please"._

Reaching the door Claude shushed them before slowly pushing the door open and fading out once more strode inside. A minute later he appeared again beckoning the pair inside.

"Right" he said in that moment a Company Agent once more "there is a guard down there but he's asleep" he pointed to the left "and a security centre there" he pointed to the right "There is also a camera over there" he pointed to the wall behind them.

"I can take care of that" Gabriel said. Walking over to the wall he moved slowly until he was behind the camera and then using Telekinesis propelled himself off the floor until he was on a level with the camera.

"What's he going to do" Elle whispered to the invisible man. Claude just smiled

Putting his hands on the camera Gabriel concentrated and slowly the familiar sight of Gold began to spread over it as Bob's power was utilised. Rejoining the others Gabriel smiled "that shouldn't be able to see anything now".

Elle smiled at the creative use of her father's ability. "Nice work" she said putting a hand on Gabriel's arm.

Heading further into the complex Gabriel moved off to the security centre to deal with the controls. Meanwhile Elle and Claude carried on agreeing to meet him later. Every so often Elle paused while Claude went off to check for security.

Elle stood looking at the bare white walls. She shivered remembering her time in a Pinehearst facility. Claire had come to save her then and now she was going to repay the favour.

Then thinking even further back she remembered back to her early day's at the Company back when she was involved in lots of tests to see how her powers worked.

She'd still been a little girl then. Stupid enough to trust her Dad without question. Closing her eyes for a moment she went back.

_

* * *

__"Daddy I don't want to do any more tests" a seven year old Elle said following Bob down the white tiled corridor of the Company headquarters. _

_"I know honey" Bob said "but we need to find out what your limits are. Then we can figure out a way for your ability to help people"_

_"But it still hurts from yesterday" the young girl cried _

_Bob rounded on her "just these few last tests" he cajoled "then we will stop for the week alright"_

_"Okay Daddy" she said quietly. _

_The pair entered the equally white lab where several technicians took Elle away and strapped her into a chair at the same time hooking her up to several machines. _

_While this was happening Bob walked into the control booth. Inside was a much younger Noah Bennet sans glasses. Bob couldn't see him but he was fairly sure that Claude was some where around as well. _

_"What do we have" the Company director walking over to peer at the data from the tests that had taken place the day before. _

_"She's producing an awful lot. About a thousand volts when pushed." Noah said "and we think it might get stronger as she grows older" he paused "but we're not sure what that amount of electricity is doing to her brain. It's not designed to take that much"_

_Bob ignored him and turned to the intercom. "Okay sweetheart" he said "I want you to produce as much as you can, just do what you did yesterday" _

_Elle strained electricity coursing down her arms and legs only to be picked up by the well placed sensors. _

_"Good work Elle" Bob said "now do it again" _

_This went on for several hours until Elle was nearly at the point of collapse. Just as Bob was about to signal for another round Noah spoke up "Cone on now Bob" he said "I think she's had enough, we all do" he gestured around at the nodding technicians. _

_"No" Bob said "My girl is stronger than this. She can do it. Start another round"_

_"With all due respect sir" Noah began_

_"That's an order Bennet" Bob yelled _

_"Yes Sir" Noah said nodding to the lab techs. _

_A few hours later Elle followed her younger self back to her room. Through the glass of the window she saw seven year old Elle collapse on the bed and cry herself to sleep. _

_"Sad isn't it" a cultured voice said and looking up Elle was surprised to see Arthur Petrelli. Immediately she attempted to access her powers. _

_"Oh no" Arthur said "that won't work here. This is a memory remember"_

_Elle looked at him "what do you want" she growled._

_Arthur ignored her looking instead at the crying girl in the adjacent room "As I said" he mused "sad. A young girl pressured into becoming more than she want's or can be. All because her father said so. I may not be the best father in the world but at least I was never as bad as that"_

_Elle balled her hands into fists and pressed them against her sides "what do you want" she repeated in a low voice. _

_The elder Petrelli swung around "Consider this an advanced warning" he said "Claire is a vital part of out experiments. She contains one of the key ingredients. Attempting to rescue her is futile"._

_He began to walk away down the corridor fading as he did so "oh and by the way" he threw over his shoulder "there is a security team on the way so I'd wake up fast". With that he was gone. _

_Elle stood stock still. Suddenly a British voice began to reverberate around her head. "Elle" it called "you have to wake up now, Elle their coming. WAKE UP NOW"_

* * *

Opening her eyes Elle found herself crouched in a corner Claude huddled over her. "What's going on" she said slowly adjusting to her surroundings.

"Well after you started doing your flighty precog impression I surprised one of the guards as he came out the loo. Before I could knock the git out he radioed for backup. I hightailed it back and dragged you back here. What was going on anyway?"

Elle grimaced "Arthur" she said "He knows we're here and decided to warn me"

"Well isn't he a nice psychopath" Claude quipped.

Just then they heard the distinct sounds of a boots tramping round the corner. "Right" Claude whispered "here's the plan. I'll go unseen and attempted to hit as many as possible. You cover me and hit them when you can"

Elle nodded all her old missions for the Company coming back to her. She watched as Claude faded out of sight and then moved slowly round the corner activating her ability at the same time.

The Guards were spread out in standard formation three watching each end of the corridor and two in the middle providing cover. Of course they probably weren't expecting an Invisible man to show up.

The three at the end of the corridor went down quickly causing the three at her end to spin round weapons primed. This was her cue to release two bolts of lighting taking out the guards on the fringe instantly. A third bolt took care of the middle guard.

Claude took down the two guards in the centre just as quickly with blows to the back of the neck. However before the two former agents could begin congratulating each other Elle heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked and then felt the cold metal of it being pressed against her head.

"Right" the guard said having sneaked up from behind "you're going to both come with me and have a nice rest in the cells while we decide what to do with you"

Noticing Claude moving slowly out of his line of sight the Guard moved his arm so it was tight around Elle's neck. "Don't even try that vanishing stuff on me" he growled "stay exactly where I can see you or she get's it".

Elle gulped before looking Claude straight in the eye "go" she said almost crying "get Claire".

"But what about you" Clause said quietly "I can't leave you".

"Yes you can" Elle said more forcefully this time "Just promise me something".

"Anything" Claude whispered

"Tell Claire I" she gulped "tell Claire I love her".

* * *

"You can tell her yourself" a familiar voice said. Elle felt the gun and arm being ripped from her and turning around saw the nameless guard pinned against the wall by Gabriel's Telekinesis.

"Sorry I'm late" he said his face unreadable "took me a little longer than expected to shut down those firewalls and deactivate the security systems. Took the opportunity to download some stuff as well."

"Now" he said turning back to the guard helplessly pinned against the wall "what shall we do with this idiot".

Elle created a ball of electricity in each hand "allow me" she growled firing each bolt straight at the guard's chest. He slumped like a puppet that had had its strings cut. Gabriel released him causing him to slide down the wall and hit the floor unconscious.

Gabriel immediately began looking through the man's pockets. "What are you doing?" Elle said "we have to get Claire remember"

"Which we won't be able to do if we don't know where she is" Claude muttered "which we don't".

"We will in a minute" Gabriel said successfully pulling out a small rectangle of plastic "this should tell us all the places our friend has been"

"How" Elle asked curiously.

The former killer said nothing instead taking the key card in both hands and focusing on it. A minute later he looked at them "Claire's down there. Fifth door down". He dropped the key card and stood up.

"Won't we need that" Claude asked quizzically.

"Won't work without a password" Gabriel replied. "Besides I have a much simpler and quicker way of getting a door open". He began to walk off down the corridor the other two following at his heels.

Somewhere inside the maze of the Pinehearst complex a half conscious Claire Bennet had realised that something was going on. She had spent the previous day being tested on over and over and had died roughly ten times. The sedatives she had been pumped full of were keeping her groggy.

However she was awake enough to notice when the guard who had been standing at her bedside since at least three o'clock that morning ran out of the room yelling into his radio at the same time.

She had listened to the noise of the scuffle going on down the corridor and thought she had heard the sound of lighting being released several times. "But that's stupid" she thought "that would mean Elle is here. How would she even find this place". With that Claire drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

Elle ran down the corridor after Gabriel and Claude. She knew that Claire was somewhere around down there and that made her feel a bit more hopeful. She swore to herself that the minute Claire was safe she would tell her how she felt.

Gabriel suddenly stopped outside a door "this is it" he said "Claire should be in there".

"Then what are we waiting for" Elle said nervously.

"Stand back" Gabriel said "and cover your ears". Once he was sure they had Gabriel opened his mouth and screamed. The scream caused several light fittings to explode and blew the door straight off its hinges. "In you go" he panted once he had finished.

* * *

Running inside Elle saw the one person she had been hoping to see. On the bed facing away from the three rescuers was Claire Bennet. She was strapped up to so many machines it was hard to hear is she was breathing among the beeping. Elle rushed to her side taking her hand "Claire" she whispered "wake up".

Claire rolled over and looked Elle straight in the eyes "hey you" she croaked,

"Hey yourself" the older girl replied.

Claire struggled to sit up "you came to get me" she said slowly.

Elle smiled "was there ever any doubt"

Claire looked at the other two people in the room "Claude" she said smiling at the sight of the older man

"Hello Claire" he nodded

Suddenly Claire began to back up the bed "what's_ he_ doing here" she said pointing at Gabriel.

Elle wrapped her arms around the scared and angry teenager "It's okay" she soothed "Gabriel's with us. He's trying to reform and without him we wouldn't have know about this place.

"Well I can hardly leave my niece stuck in a place could like this could I" Gabriel muttered from the corner.

"What do you mean niece" Claire said unconsciously echoing Elle's former statement.

Gabriel sighed "I'm a Petrelli" he said "Arthur and Angela gave me up" he paused "and since Nathan is your Dad that makes you my niece" he grimaced "and Peter my brother".

Claire sighed "fine, can we just get out of here". She began pulling the various sensors and drips from her the holes healing instantly.

Claude moved from the door and looked out "there's no one coming. We're clear to go" he whispered

As Claire pulled on her clothes again Gabriel spoke "did you hear anything about a formula for giving people powers".

Claire looked surprised "a few times. They seemed to thing my blood could help them, how do you know about it".

He smiled "it was all in the computer. Do you know where any of it is?"

Claire nodded "There should be some in that cupboard there" she said pointing into the corner "why do you want it".

Gabriel grimaced "because as much as it pains me to admit if we _are _going to defeat Arthur then we need Peter and this may be the only way to restore his powers". As he said this he went into the cupboard and took a couple of formula samples and two syringes.

Once he had these the four snuck out of the room and ventured further down the corridor. "What did you do" Claire said looking at the guard's lying unconscious around the facility.

"Just a little disagreement" Elle said "come on".

Slowly they made their way to the front of the facility. "So what do we do know" Claire said as they ran out of the front doors hand in hand with Elle.

"I think we need to meet up with Peter" Gabriel said "but it wouldn't be wise for all of us to go back up to New York".

"So what's the plan" Elle said as she climbed into the car.

"I'll go back" said Gabriel "I need to report to Arthur anyway and try to cover my tracks after this little escapade. Once that's done I'll contact Peter and we can meet you somewhere" he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbling on it passed it to Claire "ring me when you're somewhere safe".

"What about you Claude" Elle asked.

"I'll go back with Sparky" the morose Englishman replied "keep an eye on him"

"We'll see you soon then" Claire said questioningly

Both Gabriel and Claude nodded before walking off down the road.

"Well" Claire said turning to Elle "looks like we're back on the road"

"Seems like it" the older blonde replied "and I'm driving".

* * *

For those of you taking notes the ability Gabriel used on the Key card was Clairsentience the ability to read the history of an object by touching it which he took from Bridget Bailey. I think the othere were fairly self-explanatory.

Please Review. It helps me improve


	8. Discussions and Plans

Authors Note: I don't own anything. Especially not Heroes. If I did the Eclipse part 2 would have had a completly different ending.

Okay. Its now offical. Elle Bishop has left the building once and for all sending this story even deeper into the relms of AU.

Sorry for the delay but the combination of exams, a nasty cold and a fic meme over on Live Journal caused my inspiration to pack its bag's and take a holiday somewhere warm. I dragged it back though and set it to work on this. More of a filler chapter but does contain some important words that should make you smile.

Happy Reading

**Discussions and Plans **

Later that day the pair drove into yet another small town. Booking into a bed and breakfast Elle immediately ran out of the room. "I'll be back later" she cried as Claire began to speak "try and find something nice to wear."

Claire looked confused "why" she called at the blondes retreating back.

"Just trust me" Elle returned as the door shut behind her.

Claire stared at the door which had just shut. Where had Elle gone and why did she need something nice to wear.

Turning to the suitcases which had been dumped on the bed she began to empty out her own to see what she possessed. Finding that she had nothing that could be considered 'nice' (at lest not in the context that Elle meant it) she scribbled a quick note to Elle before bolting out of the room and down to the car.

Half an hour later Elle returned to the room "Claire" she called "you in here pom-pom." When no one answered she began to look around eventually spotting the note on the bedside table.

_Elle_

_Nothing appropriate to wear so I've gone shopping._

_Should be back in an hour or so._

_XXX_

_Claire. _

"Damm it Claire" Elle whispered "couldn't you at least have waited for me." With that Elle grabbed a book and walked downstairs to the lobby to wait for Claire's return.

* * *

Fifty minutes later Elle looked up to the sound of a car pulling up. A few seconds later Claire bounded into the lobby her arm's overflowing with bags. "Hey Elle" she said kissing the older blonde on the cheek.

Elle grabbed her arm and dragged Claire upstairs "what were you thinking" she hissed as they entered their room "Arthur is probably still looking for you."

Claire's happy expression fell "I'm sorry" she whispered "I just wanted to look good for what ever you had planned."

Elle wrapped her arms around the younger girl "I'm sorry to Claire-Bear. I shouldn't have said anything" she grinned before continuing "haven't you realised yet that you look beautiful whatever you're wearing."

Claire looked up and smiled "so what do you have planned" she asked cheekily.

"That would be telling" Elle replied "But I can tell you we have reservations for 7:30."

Claire looked at her watch "so not counting time to get changed that gives us three hours to kill."

Elle nodded "what should we do."

Claire leaned over to the bags and pulled out a box "how about Monopoly."

Two hours later with the game over and packed away and books read Claire looked up "So what shall we do now."

Elle shrugged "What do you want to do."

"We could go for a walk" Claire said after a few seconds thought.

"Not wise" Elle replied "Arthur's still looking for us remember. We don't won't to go out too often."

"Well" Claire said slyly rolling over so she was facing Elle "I suppose we could always make our own entertainment."

"What did you have in mind" Elle said casually raising an eyebrow.

"I think you know" Claire replied wrapping a hand in Elle's hair before slowly nipping at her ear.

Elle responded by pressing a kiss to Claire's temple "I certainly do."

* * *

A few minutes later Claire began to sag and rolling back Elle saw her eyes close in sleep. "Sleep tight pom-pom." Elle whispered before covering her up and disappearing from the room.

When Claire awoke half an hour later she found a note on the bedside table.

_Claire_

_Get ready and meet me downstairs._

_XXX_

_Elle. _

Claire smile and grabbing one of her many bags disappeared into the bathroom.

Waiting downstairs in the lobby Elle looked up at the sound of clattering heels and her jaw dropped. Claire was wearing a sparkling red halter top gown with a plunging neckline and matching shoes. She looked stunning.

Elle didn't look too bad either Claire thought. She was wearing a black off the shoulder ball gown with silver accessories and black stiletto heels. "What do you think" the younger blonde said twirling around.

"I think yummy would fit the bill" Elle replied holding out her arm "now let's get something to eat."

Claire walked down the rest of the stairs and took the proffered hand "let's" she said "I'm famished."

A few minutes later the pair had walked across town and were sitting in the town's only restaurant looking a tad out of place in their dresses. "So" Claire said once their waitress had gone to fetch the drinks "what did you want to talk about."

"What makes you think I wanted to talk about anything?" Elle said defensively.

"Well I doubt we would have got all dressed up otherwise" Claire laughed.

Elle looked across at the smiling face of the woman opposite her "I just wanted to celebrate you getting away from Pinehearst" she lied.

Claire reached across the table and took Elle's hand "I know I've said this but thanks for coming to get me."

"Anytime Cheerleader" Elle said "anytime."

* * *

As they ate their food Elle asked Claire exactly what had happened during her 'stay' at the Pinehearst facility.

"I don't really remember much of it" Claire admitted "I was unconscious most of them but like I told Sy" she paused "Like I told Gabriel I heard them mention a 'catalyst' occasionally.

"Any idea what that is" Elle queried

"No but I think it has something to do with a formula their creating that will give normal people abilities."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"I don't know" Claire admitted "but who knows what Arthur is capable of" she paused and pushed her piece of cake across the plate "once Peter and Gabriel get back we can come up with a plan."

"What do we do until then?" Elle asked scooping up her own dessert.

Claire arched an eyebrow and smiled "We_ entertain _ourselves" she said quietly stroking Elle's arm "I'm sure that can take up a lot of our time."

Elle began to stroke her thumb across the back of Claire's hand "I'm sure we can."

After they had finished dessert the pair were enjoying their coffee when several tables were moved away from the centre of the restaurant and music was piped through to the diners. As couples got up and began to gravitate to the floor Elle turned to Claire excitedly. "Dance with me" she cried sparks flying all over the place.

"Elle" Claire whispered "people are looking."

"Please Claire-Bear" Elle whined "humour me."

Claire sighed and held out her hand "come on then" she said "but I tell you I'm no good."

"Don't care" Elle said happily "I just want to dance with my girlfriend."

As the pair swayed across the floor Claire looked up at her partner "I think we may just have found our song."

Elle kissed her forehead "I think you might just be right."

**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

**All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine**

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

**The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me**

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

**The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me**

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

"That was brilliant" Claire said as the pair left the restaurant "thanks for tonight Elle."

"That's alright" Elle replied "I had fun." They were walking through the town square by that time and Elle noticed one a bench a little further on "Claire" she said quietly "could we sit down. I want to tell you something."

Elle sank onto the bench pulling Claire with her. "Okay" Claire said sounding slightly concerned "what did you want to talk about."

Elle gulped "You know earlier I said the dinner was just to celebrate your escape from Pinehearst."

Claire nodded "what about it."

Elle looked away "I wasn't exactly telling the truth." She gulped again before continuing "Claire you've done so much for me over the past month or so and even though things have been a bit hectic and I know I was a complete bitch in the past but you've changed that and really all I wanted to say was. I love you Claire Bennet."

Claire looked at her. "Umm Elle" she said "I'm not really sure what to say. I think I need to take a walk. I'll see you back at the hotel."

* * *

As Claire walked away Elle buried her head in her hands. "Stupid stupid Bishop" she moaned "why did you have to go and do something like that."

Elle returned to the hotel room where she sat down on the bed. "Now what am I going to do" she whispered into the night "Claire's just going to leave me now. Why did I have to say anything?"

She sat staring at the wall for a least half an hour before she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Claire standing in the doorway. "Can I come in" the younger blonde whispered.

Elle shrugged gesturing to the bed "Knock yourself out pom-pom" she said "plenty of room."

Claire walked in and set down next to her companion on the bed. "I'm sorry" she began.

"Save it cheer-squad" Elle said angrily getting up and walking over to the window "I shouldn't have said anything."

"But did you mean it" Claire whispered.

"Of course I meant it." Elle screamed whirling round to face the younger girl "Do you think I make a habit of telling people I love them." She then turned back to the window.

Claire got up and walking over wrapped her arms around the ex Company agent. "I'm sorry" she repeated "you just took me a bit by surprise that's all."

"But" Elle said from in front of her.

"Well I did a bit of thinking" the younger blonde continued "I've led a fairly happy life so far haven't I" she waited for a nod of confirmation before carrying on "well these past couple of weeks with you I've been happier than ever before. I wouldn't trade the experience and I'll never regret helping you out all those weeks ago" she paused before whispering "I love you Elle."

Elle turned around wrapping her own arms around Claire "do you mean that" she said quietly.

Claire smiled "Of course I meant it" she said "do you think I make a habit of telling people I love them."

The older blonde simply grinned before sweeping in to kiss her lover. "Say it again" she whispered.

Claire laughed "I love you Elle Bishop."

"And I love you too Claire Bennet" Elle replied before kissing her again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Claire called as Elle began to kiss her neck.

The door opened and Pete, Gabriel and Claude walked in. "Ah" Peter said quietly as Gabriel turned away and Claude simply faded out "are we interrupting something."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	9. Final Manoeuvres

Authors Note: I don't own Heroes and I don't own Scouting for Girls however much I wish I did.

Sorry for the wait and the fact that the end is a bit rushed but I hope this chapter will do. I don't see myself posting another chapter till the New Year as it's Christmas Eve tommorow and I'm going away in a few days.

Now before you all start yelling "Sylar's evil","he wasn't a Petrelli", "Claire isn't the catalyst" and "it has nothing to with blood" may I point you in the direction of two important letters AU. That means this story does not follow the show exactly. It's more how I would like to see things.

Enough rambling from me on with the chapter.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Final Manoeuvres **

_Claire laughed "I love you Elle Bishop."_

_"And I love you too Claire Bennet" Elle replied before kissing her again. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Claire called as Elle began to kiss her neck._

_The door opened and Pete, Gabriel and Claude walked in. "Ah" Peter said quietly as Gabriel turned away and Claude simply faded out "are we interrupting something."_

The girls sprang apart as if Elle had just shocked them. "Sorry" Claire muttered as Elle tried to look respectable "come in."

The three men entered the room "I guess you told her then" Gabriel said smiling

Elle nodded "give us a few minutes and we'll get changed" then grabbing some clothes she bolted into the bathroom

* * *

Half an hour later the two girls were sitting next to each other on the bed with Peter and Gabriel in chairs opposite them and Claude lounging on the second bed with his eyes closed.

"So Elle" Peter said trying to diffuse the uncomfortable air that permeated the room "I see you've regained control over your powers."

Elle and Claire looked at each other in surprise "I hadn't noticed" Elle said "but your right. I haven't had a problem since we started this roadtrip."

Claire took her hand "you don't suppose that has anything to do with it do you."

"Of course it does" Claude said irritable

Everyone turned to look at the grumpy Englishman "What do you mean" they all said simultaneously.

Claude opened his eyes and forced himself to lean against the headboard. "What you have to remember kiddies" he said sarcastically "is that I've been doing this for a lot longer than you have and I can tell you that all our abilities particularly Petey boys are tied into our emotions. Adrenaline causes them sure but our emotions affect our control."

He swung round to take a look at the elder blonde "Now correct me if I'm wrong" he continued "but when I saw you in London your Dad had just been killed, you had no job and Gabe had just tried to cut your skull open."

Elle nodded "yeah. I wasn't in best place emotionally."

Claude smiled "hence the major power problem. Now that you've found someone who clearly makes you happy your powers are back under control."

Elle quickly turned to the cheerleader "can I try something."

Claire nodded "what ever you want."

Elle laid her hand on her girlfriend's arm and sent a jolt of electricity through her fingers into the soft flesh beneath. Claire screamed as the pain ripped through her and she quickly collapsed into Elle's arms.

Eventually she looked up "I can feel pain" she muttered weakly before leaning up to kiss the older girl "I can feel again."

* * *

Gabriel stood up and moved towards the door "I think we should give these two some space" he said to his companions "we'll comeback tomorrow."

Claire nodded "see you then."

Once the three men had left Elle quickly moved so she was lying on the bed with the younger girl in her arms "so you can feel pain again pom-pom" she whispered arching her eyebrow that made Claire want to jump her then and there.

"It would appear so. Maybe we should test it just to make sure."

Elle's smile widened "maybe we should." Running her hands down the cheerleader's torso she moved her hands under the flimsy top to cup her stomach. Then activating her powers she once more caused the young blonde to scream half in pain, half in ecstasy.

Once Claire came down from her high she straddled the older girl before kissing her hard on the lips "I promised we'd sort everything out didn't I" she muttered as she began nipping at Elle's ear.

"Yup" Elle replied as she began to lick at Claire's neck "you certainly did."

The next morning the pair awoke to find themselves as usually in each other's arms. "So what's the plan for today" Claire asked as she rolled out from Elle's grip.

"We have to meet up with Petey and the others" Elle said "and work out what were going to do about that dear old granddaddy of yours." Just then Claire's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

A few minutes later she closed it and turned back to her lover "that was Peter. He wants to meet us for breakfast in an hour.

Elle grimaced and ran a hand down Claire's bare arm "but it's so much more fun here" she groaned her lips forming an adorable pout.

Claire simply kissed her again "come on" she said "for me."

"Fine" Elle breathed reaching over the edge of the bed to grab her jeans which had somehow ended up draped over the windowsill "but there better be pancakes."

* * *

An hour and a half later the pair walked into the restaurant and spotted their three friends in a corner booth. "You're late" Peter said at the blondes sat down.

"Sorry" Claire muttered fiddling with her collar and shooting a dark look at Elle "the shower took longer than expected, I got…..distracted."

"Right" Gabriel muttered as the waitress dumped a plate full of pancakes in front of the two girls "so now we're all together and focused we need to figure out what to with Arthur."

"Well" Elle grunted around a mouthful of chocolate chips "I don't think there's anything we can do. While he has Claire-Bear's powers he can't be hurt.

"There is one way" Peter and Claire said simultaneously

The other three looked at them "how"

"Something needs to pierce his brain" Claire stated "doesn't matter what it is. For Peter" here she shot another look at Gabriel who shifted uncomfortable "it was a piece of glass, for me it was a tree branch."

"How did you get a tree branch in your brain" Elle asked looking concerned.

Claire laid her hand on Elle's arm "I'll tell you later" she whispered.

"So" Gabriel said taking charge again "we need to get something into Arthur's brain."

"Will this do" Claude said reaching into his pocket and laying a Strayer Voigt .45 automatic on the table "little keepsake from my Company days."

"Perfect" Peter said "one shot from that to the back of the head and Dad will be history."

"Now we only have one other thing to deal with" Gabriel said "and I think it would be best to return to the girl's room for that."

* * *

A few minutes later they were all seated back in the girls room "so what's the big secret" Peter said.

"We think we've found a way to restore your powers" Gabriel said "Arthur's been working on this formula to give ordinary people powers and we hope it will work on you.

Peter just stood leaning against the wall his mouth hanging open. Eventually Elle leaned over and closed "Please Petey we don't want to see your tonsils."

Gabriel looked at Claire "do you have a biggish bowl I could use."

The younger blonde dodged into the bathroom and returned a few moments later with a plastic sink bowl "will this do" she asked.

"Perfect" Gabriel muttered opening his backpack and bringing out a vial of formula. He tipped into the bowl before taking a syringe from his bag and turning to Claire. "I need some of your blood" he asked grinning like a vampire.

"Why" Claire replied looking shocked

"Because I don't think the formula will work without the catalyst. Which happens to be your blood."

Claire grimaced "alright" she said rolling up her sleeve and sitting on the edge of the bed "take what you need."

Gabriel walked over and slowly inserted the syringe into her arm filling it with the crimson liquid, Then kneel down by the bowl he emptied the syringe into the orange liquid. It quickly shimmered and turned a bright red before settling down. "Right" the former killer said pulling out another syringe "sleeve up Pete."

Sitting down in a chair Peter rolled up his sleeve and watched as his long-lost sibling filled the syringe. There was a quick hiss of pain as the needle was inserted into his arm but this was quickly eclipsed by the feeling of pure power.

"How do you feel" Claire asked "did it work."

In answer Peter gestured at the alarm clock on the bedside table which flew into his hands. After replacing it he quickly created a ball of lightning and turned invisible "seems like everything's in order" he said "just one thing to check." Pulling a knife from his jacket pocket he cut his bare forearm. A few seconds later the wound healed over leaving no trace of the injury. "Yup" Peter said grinning "I'm back."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day discussing plans and early the next morning Elle and Claire could be found driving towards the Pinehearst Facility.

"So" Elle said quietly from the driving seat "what's this about a branch in the brain."

Claire looked away "back when I lived in Texas there was this guy called Brody. I liked him or at least I thought I did. Then one night there was a bonfire and he tried to" she paused and took Elle's hand "to rape me. I ended up with a branch in my brain and the next thing I remember is waking up on an autopsy table."

Elle's face turned dark with anger and lightning sparked across her arm "I'll kill him" she said slowly "I'll fry him alive."

Claire squeezed her girlfriend's hand tightly "no need. I crashed his car into a wall and then my Dad had the Haitian remove all his memories. He can't hurt anyone any more."

Elle relaxed "I'm sorry you had to go through that pom-pom."

Claire smiled "I'm okay now. Besides I have you don't I."

Elle nodded "how about some music."

Claire reached over and fiddled with the radio.

**Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?  
**

**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
**

**Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
**

**Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket; I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight; She's having the time of her life.  
Am I alone?  
**

**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
**

**I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
**

**Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.  
**

**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you**

* * *

Half an hour later they drew up outside of the Pinehearst Facility. "Are you sure he'll be there" Elle asked Gabriel who was already waiting.

"Of course" he said "It's his weekly inspection. Needs to make sure everything's in order before he takes over the world."

Elle put an arm around Claire's shoulders "you don't have to come with us you know" she whispered "you can stay here if you want."

"No" Claire said setting her shoulders "I need to do this. Get some closure."

"Right" Peter said facing his friends "does everybody remember the plan. They all nodded "let's do it then and remember don't let Dad touch you."

Walking towards the doors Gabriel opened them with a flick of the wrist and proceeded to throw two guards back into a wall. Peter meanwhile zapped another two guards while Claude laid into them with invisible punches.

"Go" Peter said to the two girls "we'll deal with this lot you get down to the Lab and destroy it."

Claire nodded and grabbing Elle's hand dragged her down the corridor. They ran down dozens of identical corridors knocking out guards as they went before finding the lab. Bursting through the doors Claire began to tip vats over while Elle blew out computers.

Suddenly a scientist came up pointing a gun at them "what do you think you're doing" he yelled. Before he could say anything else a large hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room.

Looking up Elle saw Knox and Flint standing in the doorway. She quickly formed a ball of lightning in each palm.

"Calm down girly" Flint said "we're here to help."

"Why" Claire said halfway through turning a table over.

"Cause if people get hold of this stuff we won't be so special any more." Flint replied shooting a column of flame at a row of test tubes "now let's get breaking."

* * *

Meanwhile in the lobby the battle was still raging with Peter and Gabriel working in tandem to take the guards that littered the hallways. They had lost sight of Claude several minutes ago but the sounds of cursing they heard every few minutes confirmed he was still around.

All of a sudden the guards began to scatter as Arthur entered the room "Well well" the older man said casually "Gabriel and Peter working together. It's almost Biblical."

Gabriel screamed blowing all the window of the facility out before telekinetically picking the glass up and hurling at Arthur. The old man simply stopped it in mid-air before shooting it back at the former killer pinning him to the wall.

"That was never going to work" he said watching as Peter let loose a burst of lightning and shot it straight at his father's chest. Arthur simply laughed as the damage healed before forcing Peter into the air slowly chocking the life out of him. "Did you really think you could defeat me" he said watching as his son's face slowly turned blue "face it Peter I always win."

"Who said I was trying to beat you" Peter gasped

"What do you mean" Arthur said his brow furrowing.

"We were just the distraction."

"What for" Arthur got out before a bullet ripped through the back of his brain. He crumpled to the carpet as Claude faded into view. "Job done" the Englishman muttered.

Peter gasped attempting to get his breath back at the same time gesturing in Gabriel's direction and removing the glass. "Come on" he breathed "let's get the girls and go."

Running into the lab Peter was surprised to see Knox and Flint helping the girls wreck the lab. He quickly copied their powers and activated his flame.

"Calm down Peter" Claire said "their with us."

"Right" Peter said "Flint if you could give me a hand." The two firestarters quickly set the flammable formula alight. Then activating the fire alarm he grabbed the two of the frightened scientists and made for the door "come on" he yelled "lets go."

"So Claire-Bear" Elle asked taking her girlfriends hand as the seven evolved humans left the burning building "what do we do next."

"Simply" Claire replied "time for you to meet the family."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	10. Meeting the Family

Authors Note : I own absolutly nothing connected to the Heroes in any way, shape or form in this or any other alternate universe both discovered and undicovered.

Well this is it folks. The end of the ride and time for everyone to disembark. It's been great to write this and your reviews have kept me going. To that end I would like to thank:

callinne, overkill-Max, palexroxs4eva, polybi, karacandance, Ring-Around-Poesy, ev80, mama2four, Necro19, Zeitgeist1129, kai1994, katie farmer, Bandor Tentis and skyraptor64 for your reviews, criticisms and most of all for sticking with this story. I couldn't have done it without you.

I may be tempted to write some more Eclaire in the furture depends entirely on when I get an idea. Till then Adieu.

Happy Reading

**Meeting the Family **

_Elle ran down the corridor of the burning building. "Claire" she called "where are you." She ran further down the corridor looking into every room she passed. Eventually she spotted Flint running towards her. "Flint" she cried "have you seen Claire."_

_The pyrokinetic shook his head "last time I saw her she was heading down that way" he replied pointing back the way he had came. _

_"Thanks" Elle said before breaking into a run once more. She turned a corner to find herself confronted with a blocked hallway. The roof had collapsed and the one route through was surrounded by flame. "Claire" she called out "are you down there"_

_"Claire isn't here Elle" a silky voice replied. Spinning on her heel Elle found herself face to face with Arthur "how" she whispered "you're dead."_

_The man smiled "clearly not or we wouldn't be having this conversation,"_

_Elle formed a sphere of electricity in her left hand "where's Claire" she growled. _

_"Outside with the rest of your motley gang, But don't worry I'll make sure she's safe."_

_Elle let the electricity loose at the same time as she screamed "Flint said she was down here."_

_"An illusion clearly" Arthur replied casually healing the damage "now we need to get you out of the way. If you're around I'll never get Claire." Suddenly Elle was thrown backwards into the wreckage of the hallway. _

_She struggled to stand "You'll never get Claire" she breathed "I'll die before I let that happen."_

_"Fortunately for me you don't have much of a say." With that Arthur bought an iron beam down on Elle pinning her to the floor. "Goodbye Miss Bishop. I'll give your regards to my granddaughter." Then he teleported away. _

_"Claire" Elle screamed as the beam slowly crushed the life from her prone form "CLAIRE."_

_Suddenly a familiar voice filled her ears "Elle" the voice said "Elle wake up. Come on Elle nothing's going to happen."_

Elle's eyes snapped open and she found herself wrapped in Claire's tight embrace "what was that all about" Claire whispered rubbing Elle's back.

Elle scrunched up her face in an effort to hold back her tears "I couldn't find you" she whimpered

"Where were you" Claire coaxed.

"Pinehearst" Elle replied the tears finally escaping "there was so much wreckage I lost you. I spent ages looking for you and then" she stopped suddenly

"Then what" Claire prompted

"Arthur" Elle said quietly. "He said he was going to take you away again and then he bought a beam down on me so I couldn't help you."

"Elle" Claire whispered tightening her grip on her girlfriend "I'm right here okay. Arthur is dead and can't hurt us any more."

Elle rolled over to look Claire in the face "promise."

Claire nodded "Promise. Nothing is ever going to get between us again."

* * *

The next day as they drove Elle turned to Claire. "So where we headed now pom-pom."

"Home to Costa Verde. Peter and my Mom have been talking to each other and Peter managed to convince Nathan to collect Heidi and the boys to bring them down. Meredith is coming too"

"Why" Elle asked perplexed.

"Cause I think it's time for you to meet my family. Both of them. Remember what you said at the start of the trip.

Elle thought for a second, "I said I wanted to be there when you told your Dad's about us."

Claire smiled "and that's exactly what's going to happen."

Elle said nothing instead simply curling up into the corner of her seat and beginning to look out of the window. Eventually Claire noticed how quiet she was being "are you okay Elle" she said laying a hand on her girlfriends arm,

"What if they don't like me?" Elle muttered

"What" Claire said confused "why wouldn't they"

"Cause I'm a twisted Company lab rat" Elle replied.

Claire pulled over and stopping the car put a hand on Elle's shoulder "Elle everything will be fine. Everyone will love you."

"How can you be so sure" Elle whispered "what if I do something stupid."

Claire pulled Elle round to face her. "Elle. I promise you nothing you could do could stop me from loving you. My mom already loves you like a second daughter and Lyle thinks your brilliant ever since you fixed the TV. Peter already knows about us and I'm sure Heidi and Meredith will love you as well."

"So the only people we have to worry about are your two dads'" Elle said quietly.

Claire nodded "yup. They shouldn't be a problem."

"Even though one's a Senator and one of them has shot me in the past."

Claire dropped a light kiss on the older blonde's forehead "Elle I promise you whatever happens I will never leave you. Trust me okay."

Elle slowly nodded "how are they going to fit everyone in your house" she asked eventually.

"Nathan and his family are going to be staying at a hotel in town and just come over for during the day. Think of it as like a huge family reunion."

"Okay" Elle said eventually "whatever you say."

As they pulled back onto the highway Elle flicked on the radio attempting to distract herself from the thoughts running around her head. Despite Claire's assurances what would happen if the Cheerleaders families really didn't like her choice of girlfriend. Would Claire leave her? It was something that really worried Elle.

Turning her attention back to the radio she noticed that a Taylor Swift song had come on.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...**

**Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...**

**Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**

**Cause our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again, oh yeah**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song**

Looking over at the girl next to her Elle smiled.

* * *

A few days later the red corvette pulled into the drive way in front of Claire's house. Almost as soon as it had come to a standstill Sandra was out of the door and hurrying to meet them. Claire opened the passenger door and ran over to her. "Hey Mom" she said hugging Sandra.

"Hello Claire" Sandra replied returning her daughters hug. Noticing Elle lurking behind them she removed her arms from around Claire and went over to the older girl "Hello Elle" she said before hugging her as well "it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks Mrs Bennet" replied Elle quietly.

"Where's Dad" Claire asked as they entered the house.

"He's had to go away for work" Sandra said "but he should be back tomorrow."

"Any idea when everyone else is arriving"

"Tomorrow. So we plan to have the party on Thursday"

"So we've got two days to wait" Elle said sullenly.

Claire wrapped her arms around her temporarily forgetting her Mom was there. "It'll be fine. Come on let's go for a walk."

"Okay then" Elle said taking Claire's hand "can we go to the park again."

"Sure whatever you want." With that they left leaving a very confused Sandra behind them.

"Something's going on between those two" she thought "and I think I know what it is."

"So should we tell your Dad when he get's back" Elle asked as they made their way around the park.

Claire shook her head "no. I think we should wait till the party and tell everyone at once."

"I think your Mom suspects something." Elle said sitting down on a bench and pulling Claire with her.

"I'll have a word with her when we get back" Claire promised "might help with Dad and Nathan if I have her in our camp already."

"What happened to your optimistic everything's going to be fine outlook pom-pom" Elle laughed.

Claire stood up and walked towards the swings "I'm sure everything will be fine" she replied "just might be useful to have another person on our side apart from Peter and Gabriel."

"Is he going to be coming?"

Claire shook her head "he's got something to do for the Company. Angela isn't coming either but Peter already filled her in."

"What did she think?"

"She was a bit shocked but I think she'll be okay with it in time." Claire sat down on the swing and looked up at the sky "I don't think we should share once my Dad get's home" she said eventually turning to look at Elle.

The blonde nodded "whatever you say pom-pom. We can still share tonight though right."

Claire smiled "sure" she held out her hand "come on let's get back."

When they got back to Claire's house Elle went upstairs to unpack while Claire tracked down her Mom. "Hey" she said after finding Sandra in the kitchen "Mom can I talk to you about something."

"Sure sweetie what is it."

"Well" Claire paused not sure how to continue "you see Elle and I."

"You love each other don't you" Sandra interrupted.

Claire nodded "how'd you know."

"Call it mother's intuition."

"Do you mind?"

"Seeing my little girl happy, Of course not. I'm happy for you. You and Elle."

"Thanks Mom" Claire whispered.

"That's alright sweetie. Now you just have to tell your Dad."

"We're going to. At the party."

* * *

The next day Noah returned. While he was surprised to find Elle in his house he seemed to take it in his stride. Nathan and his family arrived next letting everyone know they had arrived before heading off to the hotel. Meredith did the same.

The next day passed quickly as everyone prepared for the party. That evening they all congregated at the Bennet household and settled down to a sumptuous meal prepared by Sandra and Heidi with a bit of help from Meredith.

Eventually Claire looked at Elle before standing up and tapping her spoon against a glass. Everyone looked towards and she gulped before speaking. "Thanks for coming everyone. I hope you've fun. Now I" she paused "I mean Elle and I have an announcement to make" she took Elle's hand and squeezed it. "Elle and I" she paused again.

Elle stood up still holding onto Claire's hand "what pom-pom is trying to say is we're going out."

There was a cry of congratulations from the assembled throng except for Noah who disappeared out of the room a dark look on his face. Sandra noticing this mouthed "I'll go talk to him" at Claire before following her husband.

"Aren't you the least bit surprised" Claire asked Nathan when he came up to hug her.

He shook his head "Pete told me how close the two of you were and how you'd both risked a lot to look after each other. I guessed something like this was in the works."

"And you don't mind"

Nathan smiled "honestly. I think it will take a bit of getting used to but I'll be fine with it. Just so long as your happy."

Claire spotted Sandra re-entering the room hurried over to her "how is he" she whispered

"He won't say anything to me" Sandra replied "could you go and talk to him."

Claire nodded and headed to the study. Entering she found Noah standing at the window. "Dad" she whispered "are you okay."

He wheeled round "Claire, please tell me you were joking in there. Elle seriously."

Claire shook her head "why do you have a problem with that."

"Because it's Elle" he yelled "Elle Bishop. After all she did to you."

"Elle did nothing to me Dad" Claire replied "Bob did. Without Elle I wouldn't have got through the last couple of weeks. I would still be a prisoner of Pinehearst."

Noah's feature softened "you really love don't you."

Claire nodded "I can't imagine life without her." She wrapped her arms around him "I need you to be okay with this Dad."

Noah sighed "I'll try Claire-Bear" he said "but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I need Dad." Claire whispered "thanks."

Claire left the study and went looking for Elle. She eventually found sitting in the backyard staring up at the sky. Elle patted the ground next to her and Claire sank down beside her. "So how did go with your Dad." Elle asked after a few minutes.

"He'll be okay with it eventually" Claire replied wrapping her arm around her girlfriend "he just needs time." They were silent once more before Claire spoke "what you thinking about."

Elle smiled "Just wondering what adventure we'll get into next."

Claire smiled too "I don't know but you know what. I can't wait to find out."

They sat there for another half hour staring at the stars and talking safe in the knowledge that whatever the future threw at them they would face it together.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
